Out To Sea!
by gentlemen prefer blondes
Summary: Have you ever really wondered what happened to the characters after the movie? Or what Happened to Will's Father, Well here's an interpretation. With lots of Sex with Johnny Depp! If you review, i update quicker! So Please Review!
1. The Bad storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line. Enjoy!  
  
Out to Sea!  
  
Chapter 1- The Bad Storm.  
  
The wind was blowing hard knocking the sails to and fro; the captain was at the wheel trying to make the legendary black pearl stay on coarse. The crew was running around taking down the sails and tying things down. The newest crewmember, Will Turner was tying down a deck cannon when a strong burst of wind knocked him out into the sea.  
  
"Man ova boar'!" Mr. Gibbs yelled out. Immediately this caught the attention of the Captain. He looked into the storm tossed waters and saw a floating figure trying to fight the currents of the water.  
  
"Through him a line," Captain Jack Sparrow yelled at the crew. He couldn't lose his best friend, not now especially that his new wife was waiting for him. They were all good friends now and they would be forever, unless right now Jack screwed up and lost Will.  
  
"Thy wind's 're to strong to get 'im back, Cap'in. Wha' ye wan' to do?" Mr. Gibbs yelled to Jack trying to hold onto ropes so he didn't also fall over board.  
  
"Get me sum' rope!" Mr. Gibbs heard him but didn't under stand why.  
  
"What?" Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs and got into his face.  
  
"There is a good friend and I am going to go dive down there and get him. Savvy!" Mr. Gibbs nodded and started to get the crew together. They tied the rope around Jack's waist. Jack looking around to see Will, who was struggling with the water and was running out of energy and was starting to sink. Jack dove in, he swam as hard as he could to his friend. He reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him in close.  
  
"'re ye alrigh' man?" Jack yelled to Will trying to get heard over the screaming of the wind and the splashes of the water. Will was choking on water, but seamed to be breathing.  
  
"Yea I'm alright. What took you so long?" Both men started to laugh as they were being pulled up be the crew. When they reached the deck. The men didn't stop to see if they were all right, they went back to securing the ship.  
  
Elizabeth Turner woke up with startle. It was only a dream, she thought to herself. She laid in bed for awhile thinking of her husband, mostly about the day that he left.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why do you have to go? Its not like we need the money," Elizabeth was yelling at Will. She hated it when he left. They had only been married for a year and he had been out to sea four times, with Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, being gone a month at a time.  
  
"Because Elizabeth this is who I am. We can't just live off your fathers money forever you know," Will spoke very calm, he knew that his wife would understand when he came back with the treasure they were off to get this time. He loved making his swords but he also loved being out on the ocean with no walls and bars to keep him locked in doors.  
  
"We can live off his money as long as we need. Please don't go, Please! You can keep working in the blacksmith's shop, if you don't like living of his money," Elizabeth was trying her hardest to keep him here.  
  
"I will be back in less than a month this time, Ok! Jack knows exactly where were going this time," Will smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Elizabeth pulled away, but looked down to avoid his eyes. "Come down stairs with me to say good bye to Jack as well."  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the enormous entry hall where Elizabeth saw their old friend Jack Sparrow looking at a portrait of Elizabeth on the wall. He looked over when he heard them coming.  
  
"'Ello there love," Jack smiled with his usual gold teeth smile.  
  
"Hello, Jack!" Elizabeth put on a good smile and went and hugged him. He smelt like his usual rum and seawater. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Good, love, and how 'bout ye self?" Jack wasn't fond of the small talk, but kept it going anyway.  
  
"I would be fine if my husband wasn't going this time. But he insistes so I must let him," Elizabeth looked over to Will who was handing his luggage to the servant. "You will take care of him wont you?"  
  
"Coarse. I always do, Liz'e," Jack smiled and turned to Will. "I think we best be off."  
  
He took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. "Good day, Liz'e. Will say ye good byes and lets be off."  
  
He left the front door. "Darling I will be back in a month at the most. But until I get back I want you to be happy and have a good time." He kissed her, turned and left.  
  
"I love you!" Elizabeth called out. Will turned and smiled.  
  
"I love you, too!" all that was left was the carriage taking the two men to the docks to leave.  
  
End of Flashback 


	2. The News

Chapter 2- The News.  
  
Elizabeth got up from her bed and walked over to the window and sat down in the chair that Will had carved her when they had first gotten married. The warm summer's breeze blew through her long blonde hair as she looked out of her bedroom window. She looked into the depths of the ocean still thinking of her husband. He had been gone for 2 weeks.  
  
When Will left Elizabeth took it very hard. Each day when she got up, she would think of him and threw up. She thought it was something different than her husband's departure, like a cold or a stomach flu. Her maids weren't sure so they called for the doctor.  
  
"Elizabeth," When he said this with a serious tone she started to cry.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Am I going to die? Please just help me?" her histarias were getting on his nerve. So he spoke up.  
  
"You're not going to die. And you will get better?" The doctor then smiled. Elizabeth sat up.  
  
"When am I going to get better?"  
  
"Not for a little while. You are pregnant Elizabeth," The doctor was smiling and Elizabeth started to laugh.  
  
"I'm pregnant?" She wiped away her tears and started to get up. "I need to tell, Will!"  
  
Elizabeth then remembered that Will was out to sea. She could tell him when he came back, but she was mad at him for not being there when she found out. "So when am I due?"  
  
"For what I can tell, In the spring sometime," The doctor smiled again and left the room. The maids were busy going around the room and making Elizabeth as comfortable as possible. She wanted to tell her father the good news. But then a hurried knock came at the door.  
  
"Elizabeth? Can I come in," It was her father.  
  
"Yes! Come in," Elizabeth smiled and her father gave her a hug.  
  
"The doctor told me on his way out," His smile was so big, that Elizabeth thought about how Will would take the news. "I'm going to be a grandpa, how good that sounds. I'm going to throw a whole party together," he started to go out of the room when.  
  
"Daddy!" Her dad stopped at that.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you not tell anymore people. I don't want Will to be the last one to find out that he is going to be a father," Elizabeth knew that Will would hate the idea that he was the last person to find out.  
  
"Of coarse. Lets just hope that I can keep my mouth shut until he comes back," He left the room leaving Elizabeth alone with the maids. She fell asleep thinking about her future, and what would come. 


	3. Will's Return

Chapter 3- Will's Return.  
  
The Black Pearl had been blown of coarse by the storm, and delayed Wills coming back for another week. Elizabeth was getting really worried. She would stay up late in the night walking along the shores trying to get a glimpse of a ship's silhouette off in the distance.  
  
Finally one morning while Elizabeth slept, Will came into the bedroom took of his clothes and climbed into bed with her. When he touched her face she woke with a startle.  
  
"Will!" she screamed and kissed him.  
  
"Well I didn't think I would get this reaction," He said and then kissed her again.  
  
"Where have you been? I have been really worried," Elizabeth said and started to get out of the bed when she noticed that he was naked. She raised an eyebrow as to say. "Oh you think so, huh" then walk over to the window.  
  
"I'm sorry about not being on time. We hit a storm that blew us off coarse," He got up and walked over to her. "I love you, Elizabeth. Always remember that."  
  
They started to kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Will...I need to tell you something," Elizabeth said after awhile of thinking the best way to tell him that she was pregnant.  
  
"What is it?" he looked up into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Well when you were gone I was really sick."  
  
"Are you ok now," Will sat up.  
  
"Yes I'm fine now...well kinda...I had the doctor come and look at me. And...well...I'm pregnant," Elizabeth looked at Will and he started to laugh.  
  
"Are you serious! Oh my, gosh! I'm going to be a dad! Ha ha ha," Will started to kiss her, and then kiss her belly.  
  
"We have to tell Jack before he goes," Will got up and started to dress.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yeah he's leaving this morning and I have to get my packages as well," Will smiled at Elizabeth. "How about you come with me? You will want to see what I got."  
  
"Sure! I would love to say good bye to Jack before he goes as well," They got dressed together and on the walk to the docks Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Will. Do you think that we should have Jack be the god father of our child?"  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea. If we wanted our child to become a pirate and drink rum for their life," Will started to laugh at the idea of Jack taking care of a child.  
  
"Yes but I think Jack would make a wonderful godfather," Elizabeth was thinking very hard to think of some one else. But she knew that Jack would be the best.  
  
"Alright but I don't think he'll go for it." Will kissed her forehead.  
  
When they saw the Pearl they started to look for Captain Jack. He was on the docks by the bow ordering around a pirate that looked like he had, had too much to drink.  
  
"How could ye drink so much rum this mornin?" Jack yelled at the man. Elizabeth started to think about how much rum, Jack probably had as well and couldn't help but smile at the man. Jack noticed Will and Elizabeth. She always got prettier every time he saw her and no matter what he always left Port Royal a little jealous of Will. "Ay knew ye would be comin fer ye treasure tis mornin'  
  
"Aye. Also I...or we wanted also to tell you that...Elizabeth," Will smiled and looked at her not knowing exactly how to ask him to be a godfather.  
  
"Actually what will is trying to say is, we want you to be the god father of our child, if something happens to us?" Elizabeth smiled at the way Jack's eyes got to big when he figured out what she was trying to say.  
  
He just stared at Elizabeth, now he had no chance with her at all. "Ye want me to be a god father. Ha...I am no father. I barely take care of me oncie self."  
  
"But you do well in taking care of yourself and the rest of your crew," Elizabeth wanted him and no one else to be the god father. She knew he could take care of it.  
  
"Aye I do well with that but I can' take care of a kid."  
  
"It's only if something happens to us,"  
  
"Fine I'll take care of ye kid if somein happens to ya love or to Will," Why did he just say that. I can't take care of a kid.  
  
"Thank you so much Jack," Elizabeth gave him a hug. She could smell the rum off his shirt. They said their good bye's and started to leave the docks, when a man wearing a port royal guard uniform came up to them, about 20 feet away he called out.  
  
"Mrs. Turner!" the man pulled out two guns, pointed them at her and shot. 


	4. Setting Sail on the Black Pearl

Chapter 4. Setting Sail, on the Black Pearl.  
  
Screams from Elizabeth and women nearby filled the air as, Will's body fell to the ground. The mad dropped the guns and ran off.  
  
"Will..." Elizabeth was crying. And started to scream. "Jack! Help someone help me."  
  
The on lookers just stood there not doing anything, except form a circle around Will and Elizabeth. She ripped some material off her dress and put pressure on the wound. "It's going to be ok," She said saying through tears.  
  
"Elizabeth," Will put a hand on her face. "I saw him... I couldn't let this... happen to you."  
  
"Please don't talk." Elizabeth was still screaming. "Jack!"  
  
Jack ran through the people and saw will lying there. He went to Elizabeth's side and started to help. "You," he pointed to a boy standing there. "Go get the doctor."  
  
The boy nodded and ran off. "Will? Do you want some rum?" Of coarse Elizabeth thought give him rum that will cure everything.  
  
Will smiled at Jack, "Remember you promised to help," he then looked to Elizabeth, "I love you." Will took one last breath and the life within him went out. Elizabeth sat there crying looking into his life less eyes. Jack shut his Will's eyes, stood up, and then pulled Elizabeth to her feet.  
  
"He's gone lass, there's nothing more we can do," He hug her and she fainted.  
  
Elizabeth woke she was lying in her bed at home. The events of Will dying flashed in her head. She sat straight up and saw her maid packing clothes into a trunk from her closet  
  
"Paula!" the nurse jumped up.  
  
"Oh! Miss you're awake its been hours now. We were afraid you died along wi..." Paula cut off short afraid Elizabeth would start crying.  
  
"It's alright I know what you are talking about." Elizabeth got out of bed still fully clothed. "Where is he?"  
  
"He is in the doctors home, his grave is being dug right now."  
  
"So soon, after he is dead."  
  
"They thought it best,"  
  
"What are you doing with my clothes?" Elizabeth finally came back into reality.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow said that you will be leaving with him on his boat, tomorrow and it would be best if all of us here would get things packed for you." Elizabeth remembered Jack saying he would take care of the baby, and Will saying, 'remember you promised to help'.  
  
"What has he told my father?"  
  
Paula's head dropped, "I'm sorry miss but your father was killed right before Will was shot.  
  
"I...I...?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it, Both her father and her husband killed on the same day. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'm very sorry miss. Jack said that the moment you woke up that you should go downstairs to talk with him," She curtseyed and went back to packing up Elizabeth's things.  
  
"Thank you, Paula," Elizabeth went down stairs to find Jack in the entrance hall sitting on the bottom steps. "Hello Jack."  
  
He stood up quickly and smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind me getting things moving? I want to get out of here by tomorrow."  
  
"Jack I want to stay here," Elizabeth wanted to stay where she and Will were last together.  
  
"No, Will told me to look after ye, love, when we were on me ship and that's exactly what I'm goin to do. And I don' come aroun here all the time like Tortuga, so to look after ya I need ye on me ship." Elizabeth smiled at his efforts to be an actual man. "So no matter what ye say your coming with me, wither you like it or not love."  
  
Elizabeth thought for something to say, but he interrupted her thoughts. "I am makin sure your father and Will are being buried properly."  
  
She smiled and then went back up to her room. Paula finished with the clothes, and was now working on her jewelry. Elizabeth layed on the bed and feel asleep.  
  
She woke up early in the morning. She was still in her clothes and her hair was all a mess. She went to the window and opened it. She could see the Black Pearl, in the clear blue seawater. She could only think of what the future would bring of being on that ship. She looked around her room, all of her things had been taken out. She sat in her chair by the window looking out into the sea like she had waiting for Will to come home. But this time she knew he wasn't coming back. The sun rose and about 7 o'clock Paula came into help Elizabeth get in new clothes and wash up.  
  
Elizabeth went to the graveyard and saw Will's and her father's body being placed into the ground. She then made her way to the Pearl and found Jack. He helped her aboard.  
  
"Welcome, Love, to the Black Pearl. Again I guess for ye," He smiled at her. She looked so sad and all he could do was keep smiling at her to keep her spirits at least a little bit up.  
  
"Thank you Jack for everything," She smiled a little then kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Love, were on my ship again please call me Captain Jack when were not the only to people around." He smiled. "Let's show ye where you'll be sleepin."  
  
He took her to his courtiers. Elizabeth looked around, only one queen size bed. "Jack do you think will be sleeping in the same bed?"  
  
"I do but don't think about anything funny, you hear. I have my side you have yer's." Elizabeth noticed her trunks at the corner. "Oh! We's get ye some dressers to put yer stuff in so yer not living out of trunks."  
  
"Thank you again." Jack nodded.  
  
"Well got to get her outta the bay, I'll come back in an hour with some food." He left her there all alone. She looked around at the familiar room where she had stabbed Barbossa. The smell was still the same, of salt and alcohol. She found empty bottles, half empty and full bottles of rum. She smiled and thought Jack you drink so much. But then again you are a Pirate. She cleaned up a bit around the desk that had many maps of the ocean and islands and the same compass that didn't point north.  
  
After an hour Jack came back carrying a tray of bread and some sort of meat. And a bottle of wine was in one of his hands.  
  
"Oh let me help," Elizabeth got up from where she was sitting and grabbed the tray. "So where are we headed? Tortuga?"  
  
He smiled, "Just for a short visit then were headed for Singapore."  
  
Elizabeth was in shock, "You travel to more places than Tortuga?"  
  
"Like I told ye on that god forsaken island, the Pearl is freedom, I can go anywhere I want."  
  
Oh yes how could she have forgotten that night with Jack on that island. He was a crude man while he was drunk. But then again Elizabeth had never been around him when he hasn't been drunk.  
  
She nodded her head and took a bit of whatever the meat was.  
  
He poured some wine into a glass but Elizabeth then shook her head. "I would rather have some rum with no glass," Jack smiled and grabbed two bottles of rum gave her one and kept one for himself. They ate and drank and drank some more until the only light was a few lamps on board, the moon and the stars.  
  
"Jack what all happened when you and Will were together on this last trip?" Elizabeth with all the drink in her body, still could only think about her father and Will.  
  
Jack smiled at the question and really thought about it. "Well...we did what we always did. Drank and talked of women. Of coarse the only woman he thought of was you."  
  
She smiled leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Liz, you've had enough, let's get you too bed," He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Went to one of her trunks opened it and found a nightgown.  
  
He took off her dress and then her corset leaving her under dress on. Even though she had the under dress on he could see the shape of her well formed body, he put on her nightdress and layed her in bed, before emotions took over him and did something he would regret doing so soon. He took off his boats and shirt and climbed into bed, he could hear the water against the hull and the crew singing songs. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was "Drink up me hearties yo, ho." 


	5. Mourning

Chapter 5. Mourning.  
  
Elizabeth woke up to find Jake's body right up against her. His shirt was off showing off his tan ripped body, his pants were still on so they mustn't have done anything, thank goodness. But her clothes had been changed. What had they done. She tried to get out of bed without waking him but as soon as she started to move his eyes opened and smiled.  
  
"Hello Lizzy," he smiled and rolled away from her onto his stomach.  
  
"Um...We didn't...you know?" Elizabeth was so worried.  
  
"You were like nothing I have ever had before," he got out of bed and put his shirt back on leaving his chest still halfway reviled. He saw her expression, "I'm just kiddin love, We didn't do anything."  
  
She sighed a great sigh of relief. Elizabeth looked down thinking of Will and Jack went to her. He lifted her head up with his hand.  
  
"Elizabeth I know and I'm sorry," He kissed her cheek and smiled. "See ya later."  
  
"Where are you going?" Elizabeth got out of bed and walked over to him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in a little while, with some breakfast." He turned and left. She got dressed and went on deck. Jack was at the wheel and was talking to Mr. Gibbs an old friend that Elizabeth had known since she crossed the sea from England.  
  
She walked around trying not to get in the crew's way up to the bow. She thought about Will and as she stood there for an hour her salty tears mixed with the salty sea air. The weather seamed to cool down and she started to shiver and walked back to the Captain's courtiers.  
  
Jack stood at the wheel talking with Mr. Gibbs. Even though he was talking his thoughts kept thinking of Elizabeth. He wanted to go down there and shag her senseslly. So she would feel better. He hated to see any woman cry. But he couldn't do that, she had just lost a husband. His thoughts turned from Elizabeth and Will to Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"There she is, Did you guys do anything last nigh?"  
  
Jack turned to him, "No and don't ask again, she is in mourning I'm not going to do anything to her", even though that's all he thought about, lately. She stood on the bow for awhile every now and again turning to see what Jack was doing, he tried not to notice. But soon she looked like she had a chill run up her spine and went back to the room. He turned to Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Take over for awhile," Mr. Gibbs winked.  
  
"Aye, sir." Jack went to the room where he saw her on the bed curled up crying.  
  
"Elizabeth?" She turned and tried to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Please go away I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
He went over to you. "See you like what? You look beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled her up and kissed her on the mouth she pulled away quickly. And he got up.  
  
"I can't do this." She started to cry again. "I love Will. And I will always love Will."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean love. And I'm sorry." He left the room feeling so stupid. How could I have even kissed her. Stupid Jack real stupid.  
  
Author's note  
  
Don't worry Sex with Johnny Depp soon! 


	6. Tortuga

Chapter 6, Tortuga.  
  
Elizabeth woke to find Jack next to her. She didn't remember when he had come in last night.  
  
She stirred a little and Jack woke up. "Hello love," he smiled and got up quickly so she wouldn't feel to uncomfortable.  
  
"Where are you going?" she got up to follow him.  
  
"Tortuga, Lizzy, this ship won't sail its self into port." She walked over to him as he was grabbing his boats off the floor. "Lizzy I'm so sorry about yesterday, I hope you can forgive me. I just can never see a woman cry. Women's tears ar' too hard to take."  
  
She looked into his eyes, And she felt how ashamed he was of himself  
  
"I know but...I..." she looked at the floor, and almost seamed like she was going to burst out in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzy, no one should have to go through what you have been through so young. I am so sorry." Jack kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
She sat back on the bed and her thoughts turned to her late husband, and remembered why they went to see Jack in the first place. She was pregnant with Will's child. How he would have loved to be a daddy. She quickly whipped away her tears and got dressed in a light blue dress and put her hair up.  
  
She went to the deck where she could see the strange mountain range of Tortuga. Jack was at the wheel as always and when he saw her; he motioned for her to come to him.  
  
"Tortuga! Have you ever seen such a splendid sigh'?" he pointed out all of its features.  
  
"Jack it is...interesting." Elizabeth didn't know what to say.  
  
"Interestin'? Interestin'! How is this place interestin' it has anything a man wants Rum, drugs, and Women!" He smiled and then looked at Elizabeth's face when he said women.  
  
"Jack that is a man's wants, not a woman's." she looked deep into his brown eyes and started to walk away. It's Tortuga, he thought as she walked away.  
  
Even though he loved her, he knew it was nothing more than a friend ship kind of love. And nothing could be made of it.  
  
They lowered the anchor and the men went ashore leaving a boat for Jack and Elizabeth. Jack went inside the bedroom Elizabeth was laying on the bed crying again.  
  
"Jack I'm so sorry but I would like to stay on the ship. I would like to be alone for awhile. Go ahead with out me."  
  
Author's Note  
  
Sorry so short! ( 


	7. A New Kind of Heart

Chapter 7: A New Kind of Heart.  
  
"I don't want to leave you here all alone, except with the thoughts of Will and your father. You need to start to get over him."  
  
"It's been only a few days. How could you say to get over him so quickly? Aunestly you prat."  
  
"Lizzy, Will was my friend too, but if you stay in the past you will never live again. And saying your so young and PREGNANT you need to live."  
  
"You think I need to live? Fine" she went up to him and kissed him. He pushed her off of him.  
  
"Liz I didn't mean this.  
  
"Jack isn't this what you want? You want me to live! And by your definition of living isn't it alcohol, drugs and sex?"  
  
"Stop Liz," he went to the other side of the room and started to pace. "And no that's not my definition of living. Living is going and having fun for your self. Something that I'm going to do. Excuse me?"  
  
He got to shore and heard the familiar noises of bar fights and women moaning, his home away from the sea. He went to his favorite bar, The Queen of the Sea. He went inside and ordered a full bottle of rum. He grabbed the rum and went to the back of the room at a dark table and found himself being crowded by many women. He usually would have shagged them all but he still had Elizabeth at the back of his mind.  
  
How was he going to tell her that her being on the ship was a mistake? As soon as he started to think about Elizabeth he stopped. He had been looking around the room when he spotted this woman who had about ten guys around her.  
  
She had long blood red hair and her eyes were the color of the sea. She was wearing a red corset and black and red shredded skirt that reviled her perfect legs. She wore black fishnet tights and red high heal boots. Her teeth were white and straight, she was gorgeous and the thoughts of Elizabeth left immediately. Like all the other guys in the bar Jack couldn't keep his eyes of her.  
  
She smiled at all their pick up lines but turned them all down. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a man in the darkest corner of the bar. He had long brown hair, wearing a red handkerchief on his head. His goatee had been braided and he had the perfect jaw shape. Out of all the guys in the room, how come the hottest one wasn't trying to pick her up?  
  
"I wish I could re-write the alphabet so I could put "u" and "I" together." A man came up to her and said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well that's nice...excuse me," she got up from the men and walked toward the man in the corner.  
  
Jack looked up and saw her coming towards him. From the front view she looked even prettier. She had curves in all the right places and all her features were the right size. "Hey, I'm Trinity!" she smiled showing off her white teeth again; she looked at the chair next to him.  
  
"Have a seat," he pushed it out with his foot. She was so gorgeous. She sat down and crossed her legs so her foot would be able to rub his leg. "Trinity, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," she held out her hand and he kissed it.  
  
"Like the infamous Captain Jack?"  
  
"The one and only," He smiled, and Trinity was transfixed with him and couldn't keep her eyes off him. All she could think about was getting him undressed.  
  
"Well what brings you to Tortuga?"  
  
"I'm picking up some drinks for my way to Singapore."  
  
"Are you here for anything else?"  
  
"No not really, surprisingly though," he smiled and transfixed his eyes on hers.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she got up. "Well it was nice to talk to you Captain Jack. Maybe when you come back we can talk again"  
  
"I would like that," he got up and kissed her hand again. She started to leave but he put his hand on her arm to stop her. He went in and kissed her. "Why wait?"  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Follow me." She led him into a small hallway and up a staircase. He put his hand on her butt as she led the way up the stairs. She stopped in front of a door and pulled a small key out of her corset. Jack walked up to her back and started to kiss her neck. She clicked the door open and they walked inside. She closed the door quickly and locked it again.  
  
They started to kiss, their tongues dancing together. They got each others clothes off as fast as they could. Jack helped her onto the bed, And held himself above her. She looked over his whole body; her hand went down his body and on to his large erection. She took one of her legs wrapped it around him and flipped him over. She kissed his neck and sucked leaving a strawberry colored hickey. She started to go down on him, but he stopped her, he couldn't let her do all the work. He flipped her over and kissed in between her breasts and then rubbed them together. "Oh Jack," she moaned. He went further down in between her legs and used his fingers then his tongue to go in and out of her, she was moaning and Jack went up and started to thrust, he went inside but instead of just going up and down he started to spin around, the sensation was nothing she had ever felt before. He got every glimpse of her and she looked over every part of him. And when he made one round he started to thrust, she held onto his shoulders and her body was starting to tense up as she reached her climax he climaxed but still kept on going in and out. She couldn't handle it anymore and she yelled out his name.  
  
"JACK!" He stopped.  
  
"Are you ok?" she smiled.  
  
She moaned and he took that as a yes and started to thrust again, he still had some more energy and wanted to feel the climax that she had given him again. After about ten minutes he feel by her side breathing hard.  
  
"Jack you were amazing!" She laid on his stomach squashing her breasts against him. (Author's note: I don't get why guys like that I really don't. anyway back with the story)  
  
"Trinity what would you do if I asked you to come on my boat with me?"  
  
"Jack no matter how good of a lover you are or how good of a person you are, I'm not the kind of girl that just settles for one person. I need variety. Although you might give me a variety in sexual things like you did just now, which I will ask you about later. I have never been with one guy more than 2 times and I don't know how I would handle it." She looked into his eyes. She was telling the truth she didn't know how she could handle it. But she would say yes, if he did ask properly. I don't know maybe he would be different. "Excuse me."  
  
She left the room and Jack looked at his body he had hickeies on his neck, stomach and around his penis. I hope Elizabeth doesn't notice.  
  
Trinity walked out wearing a black robe, she looked at him waiting for him to either say he was leaving or he wanted her to go with him, but knowing all men, she knew exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"I will be back here in a month, I would like to see you again," he got up from the bed naked and walked over to her.  
  
Wow he was different. "You would?!" she smiled.  
  
"I would," he kissed her and started to untie her robe.  
  
Author's Note I don't write sex scenes very well, Sorry. ( But hey there's the sex with Johnny Depp(  
  
REVIEW! Please (! 


	8. I'm Home!

Authors Note: ok the guy that was going to shoot Elizabeth but shot Will, will be in the next chapters and it will explain everything don't worry. And about Jack he is a guy that can't settle down, he's a pirate for heaven sakes. And all these relationships are going to bring him to his decision in who he chooses in the end. So don't worry, I like to leave you going "What the...?" the whole time and "Why is he doing that?" So don't worry!  
  
On with the story,  
  
Chapter 8: I'm Home!  
  
Jack left the bar thinking of what to tell Elizabeth. Elizabeth... I saved Will's life for him to be with you and now you being on my ship is toying with my mind and saying I'm just a horny fucking around pirate it wouldn't be a good idea if you went back home to Port Royal. That didn't sound to bad in his mind, but how could he really tell her? How would she react? He wondered the streets spotting his crew every once in awhile in bars or getting it on with some cheap whore.  
  
But some how he couldn't go and join them. His thoughts always turned to Elizabeth and how he was going to tell her, which made him slip into deep thought. He sat down at an outside table of a small bar, and stared deep into the night sky.  
  
Hours passed and he decided to return to his ship, and to Elizabeth.  
  
He went to the shore and got in his boat and started to row. When he got on board he went to the his room and opened the door. Elizabeth was seated at the table reading some papers wearing a black dress.  
  
"Hey I thought you were never coming back," she gave him an angry sneer.  
  
"I need to tell you something Elizabeth," he walked toward the table and sat down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When Will was still alive I saved his life,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was a storm and I put my life in danger to save his life, for you." He looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"And...why are you telling me this," she had an idea, but didn't know exactly.  
  
"Because he loved you and I know you love him. It was wrong of me to tell you to get over him so soon. I have said I will take care of you, but I let my emotion's get in the way. And obviously so did yours."  
  
"Are you saying that me being here is a mistake?"  
  
"Yes...I'm a useless fucking around pirate that can't handle himself."  
  
"It's my fault I got angry and your right, I let my emotion's get in the way, too." she had tears rolling down her cheeks and she turned around so he couldn't see her.  
  
"Elizabeth you will always be in my mind, the way you look, the way you cry, just everything."  
  
"Jack I want to go back to Port Royal to raise my child. A ship is no life for it, and it is no life for me."  
  
"Alright, I was planning to go back anyway," He smiled got up went to her and gave her a hug. He left the cabin and went on deck, he could hear the distant sounds of the wild town and all he longed to do was go and get something more to drink.  
  
The next morning all the crew were back on deck, "Alright you scabbard dogs, now that ye have been well bedded and watered down, let go of the anchor and get this ship movin'!" He yelled, the crew immediately started running around climbing ropes up to the crow's nest and tying off lines, and brought up the anchor. Jack moved the wheel just a little and with a snap the wind caught the sails.  
  
The sudden lurch of the ship pushed Elizabeth to the floor. She felt squeamish and ran up to the deck, she threw up over the side and Mr. Gibbs went to her.  
  
"So, ye goin' home?"  
  
"Ye.."she leaned over the side and threw up again. Mr. Gibbs put his hand on her back and rubbed it.  
  
"It will pass, Liz,"  
  
She smiled up at him, "Thank you mister Gibbs." She stood up straight. "and yes I am going home. I think it is for the best for my child."  
  
She looked up at Jack, It was a mistake to even have come aboard. And life in Port Royal would be better for her child.  
  
"Well you know Jack? He is always looking for something new to do and can't settle for something or someone," Elizabeth didn't know if Mr. Gibbs was trying to tell her that was Jack was a player or if she was a slut.  
  
"Thank you mister Gibbs, I know Jack and I know that he was only trying to help."  
  
"Aye Miss, he will never settle, and if he did it would shock the hell out of me."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, somehow she could see Jack laughing and running with his little boy with his little girl on his shoulders. "If he did he would be a great husband and father."  
  
"Aye he would," The wind picked up and black clouds started to roll in.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs it looks like a big storm, help the crew, we have to keep the sails tight, I don't want to lose anytime," Jack yelled down. Mr. Gibbs smiled at Elizabeth.  
  
"You should probably get into the Cap'ns room. It will be safer," Elizabeth took the warning and went inside. The boat was rocking to and fro and Elizabeth was getting very sick.  
  
Jack was up on deck the water was coming on very hard and all the men were holding on to dear life. He didn't want to lose time, but he saw one of his crewmembers, where Will had been. He had a replay of what happened with Will. He couldn't let this person go over. "Loosen the sails," he yelled the men jumped back into action and pulled the black sails down. "Get inside, we've done all we can do for now."  
  
The men ran down gladly in the hull, grateful to get out of the storm. Jack saw the last men down tied the stirring wheel and quickly went into his own room. Elizabeth was in the corner throwing up.  
  
"It's a'right it jus' a small squarm it'el pass."  
  
She wiped her mouth and the sweat on her forehead. "I know," she smiled and grabbed a bottle of rum and took a drink to try to get rid of the taste in her mouth.  
  
The night was filled with flashes of light and loud crashes of thunder. Jack spent his night on a chair awake looking at the windows being struck with water, and drinking rum.  
  
The morning came early, and Jack woke with a start. He had fallen asleep around 4 in the morning. And it was now about 6. He went onto the deck and found the men swabbing the deck and cleaning seaweed off.  
  
"C'ptin, we didn't get off coarse too much, we are abou' 50 miles from Por' Royal." Mr. Gibbs walked over to him.  
  
"Good, we won' be stayen there even one day, we go in we go ou' that's the plan."  
  
"Aye, C'ptin," The men finished cleaning up.  
  
"Get the sails up you lazy ass gits, I don't want to see any slack today," Jack yelled, and about 9 hours later they were docking the boat in Port Royal. Elizabeth got off quickly and Jack followed her. The crew got off all of her stuff and wished her well, got on the boat, and got ready to leave again.  
  
Jack walked her to the end of the docks. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes, I will fine I'm home!" she smiled and her eyes filled with tears. "This is where I am supposed to be."  
  
"I will be back to check on you in a few months." With that said he left her there. Got in his ship and sailed away. Elizabeth went home to find that it had been running like she had not ever left. This is where I will always belong And Jack is on his ship, where he belongs. Elizabeth thought as she entered her home slowly. 


	9. An UnExpected Visitor

Chapter 9: An unexpected visitor.  
  
Elizabeth walked into her home. In the cold darkness she could see the outlining of upturned furniture, and papers on the ground. She ran up to her bedroom where the bed sheets had been torn and the furniture had also been kicked over, She ran to her father's old room, it also had been ravaged around.  
  
Her thoughts then turned to the sound of metal hitting metal. She walked slowly to the stairs, took off her shoes, and slowly tiptoed down them. Trying not to make a sound. She focused her eyes on the library door, where she could see a soft light flickering under the library door, that she had not noticed before.  
  
She reached the bottom and walked towards it. Her heart was pounding, she tried to slow her breathing by taking deep breaths but it didn't help it just made her breath louder.  
  
"Don't lurk around doorways Mrs. Turner it's not polite," the voice came from inside. But how could who ever it was know she was there. Elizabeth had to hit herself in the head. She forgot that she had made a ton a noise when she first entered the house. She opened the door slowly, she could see a man in a chair in the middle of the room, but he was turned away from her. He had broad shoulders and brown hair, the same color that Will had, had. The fire was licking the walls of the room. It gave Elizabeth a chill up her spin. "Are you going to come say hello or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
He had a deep voice that was calming but had an icy under tone. Elizabeth walked far around him until she saw his face. "Will!" She screamed and ran to him.  
  
"Yes, but not the one you think." Elizabeth stepped back and looked at him. He had more age lines but still had the same face.  
  
"Your Will's Dad, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am. But do not try to tell me of my son I already know. I saw it happen."  
  
Elizabeth thought for a second how could he be here, he was dead. He was lost to Davey Jones locker. She looked him up and down, and the expression on her face made him speak again.  
  
"You thought I was dead didn't you?"  
  
"Well yes. Barbossa he strapped a cannon to your bootstraps. And then the curse was lifted...What? How?" Elizabeth was so confused.  
  
"Ah yes! That bloody curse, well I also had a part in that curse same as the others and so therefore I couldn't die. So when they through me in, they didn't think about it. I sunk about 50 feet un-tied myself and swam to an island until a boat came along and picked me up. I have been watching Will and you ever since." Elizabeth thought about it.  
  
"Did you watch us do everything?"  
  
His laughter filled the air, "No I did give you privacy, but when you left the house I followed you and him. Making sure you we're both safe."  
  
He has seen everything out of the house! "So you know who killed Will then?"  
  
"I do but that bullet wasn't meant for him, it was for you. And I knew it was going to happen. But I knew I could not stop it, if I tried to stop it I would have just gotten in the way and both of you would have died immediately," Elizabeth thought of that day and the man's face. He had been young, with black hair and that uniform, why would he pose as a guard? Why did he do it?  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"It was one of Barbossa old men. His name is Percy Belle, or also known as high handed Bell. He..."  
  
"What does this Mr. Belle want from me?"  
  
"He didn't want anything from you but from Will. He thought Will had the map to the island of Chaz' Ex. It holds the treasure of an old Emperor of China. That's why your house has been searched through. And that is why Will is dead. He had both gun's for both of you."  
  
"Why would he kill us? Why not just go through the house while we were out or something?"  
  
"Because he took on one of Barbossa saying's. 'People are easier to search when their dead'." Elizabeth thought some more.  
  
"Why would Will have the map?"  
  
"Because when I sent him the Aztec gold I also sent him the map,"  
  
"Where is it now?"  
  
"When he worked with the Black Smith, I took it back from him. In time he forgot about it."  
  
"So you have it now?" Elizabeth looked into this tired man's eyes and saw a sparkle.  
  
"I've gone to the island, found the treasure, and burned the map. Therefore making it impossible for anyone else able to find the treasure." He smiled at his own cleverness. "But the real reason I'm talking to you now is to tell you that Jack is in trouble. Since they couldn't find the map anywhere in this house or in this town, Percy Belle and his crew took off to find him. And it will only be a matter of days until they find him and he is killed. When they find you are not with him then they will go looking for you."  
  
He looked at her panicked face. "That is why I am willing to come from out of the dark corner and help. Because I know they will not stop until they find that map."  
  
"How do you suggest we do that?" he smiled. "I have a plan."  
  
They both smiled and talked the whole night.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Did you ever wonder what happened to Will's father in 'Pirates of the Caribbean, the Curse of the Black Pearl?' because I sure did? So I decided to incorporate him with the story (.  
  
Oh! And by the way the whole story isn't just about Johnny Depp having sex, or choosing the girl he wants, even though it is a big part in it. It actually does have a plot. ( 


	10. Singapore!

Chapter 10: Singapore.  
  
Jack and his crew had been at sea for almost a month and tempers were getting hot.  
  
It was nighttime and the sea was like glass and the sky was like a dream. The men were on deck celebrating, drinking rum, singing songs and dancing around. That day they had seen the shores of Singapore and the next day they would be on them being showered with women and alcohol.  
  
The women in Singapore were always begging traveling men to take them away. Even though they had a rich economy, the women were being beaten for even leaving the house without another woman or man.  
  
Jack was sitting in his room looking over maps and calculating their next place they were to sail.  
  
"C'ptin, come join us fer sum' rum. You shouldn' be in here tonigh'. Fer tomorro' we go to shore, get ourselves some company, treasure and drink."  
  
"Gibbs, ye are always looking forward to the drink, but when it comes to it we know that it's just fer the women." Both men laughed. "Aye, I come with ye to the deck. It's time for me to get some'um to drink."  
  
Jack got up and the put their arms on each other's shoulders. Mr. Gibbs gave Jack the other bottle of rum he was holding. They opened the door, it was a glorious site. Each crewmember had their own bottle of rum and was singing. When both men heard the song they joined in.  
  
We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot,  
drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me.  
We kindle and char and inflame and ignite,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
We burn up the city we're really a fright,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads,  
Drink up me 'arites, Yo HO,  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies 'n dads,  
Drink up me 'arties, Yo HO,  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirates Life For Me.  
  
The men drank till the early morning, and went to bed. It only seamed like Jack closed his eyes when he heard the splash of the first boat of crewmembers ready to go ashore. Jack quickly put his shirt and boots on, so he could join them.  
  
The men were all smiling but all seamed to be talking very quietly so their heads wouldn't pound anymore than they had too.  
  
The men were climbing down the sides of the ship to get down, Jack followed. And soon found himself on the nose of the boat with his knee up. Looking onto the shores where fishing boats were lined up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that he knew would never happen to him. A man was pulling up his little boat filled with fish, a woman came running, and behind her a young boy no older than 5, running as fast as he could to get to his dad. The woman reached the man and showered him with kisses and when the boy caught up, the man knelt down and picked up the boy.  
  
Don't be daft Jack you know you're a pirate, and a pirate ship always out at sea was no place for a kid.  
  
Jack looked away, and tried to focus on the city. Hundreds of people were already gathered at the shoreline market. Hurrying to buy their goods and go home so they would be out of the hustle and bustle of the town. While he and his crew were going there so they could be in the action and life of the town.  
  
They reached the shores and paid a man a chilling for each boat to be pulled onto the shore. When the whole crew was there Jack addressed them. "The pearl will be leaving in 7 days exactl'. If you are not on it ye will be left behind. Is that clear?"  
  
The crew all echoed. "Aye!" and then left in rather a hurry to do what they came to do.  
  
But Jack stayed just a little longer to look at his boat. And as he turned to go he looked over and saw a beautiful young woman cleaning a small boat. She had her eyes fixed on him, and when she saw him look she looked away. Jack smiled, turned around and left.  
  
Jack walked around the town, winding around arguing woman and bartering men. The market was filled with stores for clothing, food, jewelry and weapons. Every once in awhile he saw a store that was for medicine, and stores that were filled with small contraptions, he had no idea what they were. He was thinking of asking what they were, but when he walked into the store, the woman who seamed like she owned it. Pushed him out immediately. Jack's Cantonese was very little but as she pushed him out he understood, "no male allowed."  
  
After that he wondered the streets for 4 more hours when he felt a rumble in his stomach.  
  
Man I'm hungry, He soon found a small café. He sat down at a small table at the back. The waitress, a small Cantonese girl no older than 16, brought him a small cup of tea.  
  
"Excuse me love but do you have anything stronger than this?" His Cantonese was so bad that he didn't want to try it. She nodded and soon came back with a bottle of rum. He smiled and paid her 6 chillings. She soon came back, with a tray of sandwiches and desserts. He ate until he couldn't eat another bite, without puking.  
  
He walked through the thinning crowd of townspeople as they did their last bit of shopping for the night, before they packed up and went home to their families.  
  
By now Jack would have had 10 women into bed with him. But something was holding him back from shagging any hot women or any woman in sight. He kept thinking of Will, Elizabeth, and the child that would never know his father.  
  
But all of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted. By a girl accidently running into him, running away from someone. The fear in her eyes flashed from Jack to a large muscular man running towards them, wondering which one she would get more in trouble with. Jack decided for her, he pulled her in back of him and stood in the way of her and the looks of it her father.  
  
The man who was about 6 foot 9, towered over Jack, not just vertically, but horizontally.  
  
Jack wished the guy would say something but when he did Jack soon wished he hadn't. The man only spoke Cantonese, and Jack only speaking some caught only a few words. "My daughter, give back, or her forever."  
  
Jack looked confused from the man to the girl, She rolled her eyes. "He say if you don't hand me over. Then I'm not welcome in his home, and you have me."  
  
"Oh thank god ye speak English." Jack sighed. "Well tell him, that he can have ye back."  
  
"Please sir, if you have a heart please just take me away from him and then you'll never see me again."  
  
"I don' do deals with Cantonese." Jack started to walk away. Jack what the hell, you have the opportunity to help a sexy young girl. Maybe you can get some. What am I thinking she doesn't look older than 18. "Fine, but the second he's out of sight so am I."  
  
"Thank you." She turned to her father. "He will take me, you can go now."  
  
"Eponine, you whore. Go with him, but don't ever come back" her father left. Jack had caught the name and when her father was out of sight he turned to her and noticed her as the girl cleaning the boat when he first arrived.  
  
"Well Eponine," she looked at him in shock. "I wish ye well."  
  
He turned to leave. "Don't I get to know the name of the guy that helped me?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl."  
  
"I know this would be asking a lot, but could you just drop me off some where?" He started to walk away, but she followed. "Just the next port we come to. I don't need any special treatment or anything."  
  
"Listen I've tried women on me ship, but it never works love, I promise." He started to walk again and she followed again. "Stop following me love."  
  
"Please, just..."  
  
"Listen even if I wanted to I know I couldn't, a pretty young thing like you, with a 2 dozen of my men, who are filthy, horny, scoudrals. I just couldn't put you in that situation." Jack thought in how to get rid of her. "Do ye parents know you speak English?"  
  
She smiled. "No, us women aren't supposed to study anything just the trade of our father."  
  
"Well Eponine, if your smart enough to learn to speak it and probably write it. Then I think your smart enough in knowing how to keep yourself alive. And if you want to get yourself away from this place then you can do it. So, I wish you the best," he shook her hand and started to walk off.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"I told ye that I can't take ye on my ship. Women on it with me doesn't turn out well." He smiled. "Again I wish ye the best."  
  
Author's Note  
  
I'm. so, so sorry that this chapter was so stupid, I don't like it either but I didn't know how else to introduce Eponine.  
  
Don't worry the story will get better again. ((((((((((((((((( I PROMISE!. 


	11. A StowAway

Chapter 11: A Stow-away?  
  
He turned around and left her there on her own. She didn't know what to do. No one would take her in to their' homes without a man with her. So she went to the beach and for the next 7 days spent it their stilling food from people when they weren't looking. And staring to where the Pearl was making birth. She couldn't stay here not now.  
  
Jack went to all different kinds of bars and café's through out the 7 days trying new drinks, but nothing measured up to his rum. He bought a present for Elizabeth and the baby, for Elizabeth he bought a beautiful dress made of white lace, and for the baby he bought a wooden sword. And when the 7 days were up he made his way slowly to his ship.  
  
Half the men were there, putting what they had purchased (manly alcohol) into their small space they had on the ship. Jack walked into his room and looked around and thought of Eponine. I hope she is safe. He thought.  
  
"C'ptain," Mr. Gibbs came in. "All the men are now here. Best be off."  
  
"Good, How was yer time here spent in Singapore?"  
  
"Good as always but I think I might have married about ten girls." He laughed. "How was yers?"  
  
"I helped some woman leave her family," Mr. Gibbs smiled.  
  
"Aye and did you get any," Gibbs winked and put his hand into a fist and punched the air.  
  
"No, she was barely even 20,"  
  
"The younger the better."  
  
"No. She wasn't ready for it. I knew it when she was embarrass even of the thought of leaving with me." He laughed. "I'm a pirate, not a young girl's thief."  
  
Gibbs laughed. "What are you talking about man? Of coarse yer a young girls thief."  
  
"No Gibbs," he walked over to the window and looked out into the misty sky floating above the water. "I do not steal what a girl is not ready to give."  
  
(Back in Port Royal)  
  
Elizabeth and Will Turner Sr. climbed into a small sailboat and started on their way.  
  
"Are you sure that he will be their in about a month?"  
  
"I'm sure. Tortuga is his home away from the sea. No matter where he goes, no matter the distance he will always start and end his travels there. He believes that it is a place that no man will feel un-wanted." She looked up into the sky, and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. She needed to find her friend before he was found out.  
  
(Back to Jack)  
  
Both men went up on deck. The men seamed to be in good moods and even though Jack didn't get any on this occasion he was happy too.  
  
"Where are we going this time?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
Gibbs knew exactly where they were going. "Aye C'ptain."  
  
"On deck you prats, lets get out of here." Jack yelled and like always they jumped to their duties immediately and they set sail. For days Jack hardly said anything. While the men danced, sang and drank, he would sit quietly with a bottle of rum.  
  
But on the 15th day back into the sea, to Tortuga one of the men came up dragging someone by its' long black hair out from the hull.  
  
"It looks like we have a stow-away!" He yelled. Jack jumped up and ran up deck when he heard the man yell it. When he saw the figure he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Let her go!" When she stood up and the men saw her figure and her face they started to whistle and shout. "Shut up all of ye!"  
  
He yelled. A silence fell upon the crew and Jack went up to her and spoke in a very low voice on loud enough for both of them to hear. "So you couldn't take care of yourself?"  
  
"Please, Captain Jack no one would take me in, and I knew when you were leaving so I decided to come too." She smiled and Jack remembered why he helped her.  
  
"Well then I guess I have no choice. You are a stow-away so my right as a pirate I get to make you walk the plank." He yelled and his crew went back into an uproar.  
  
Her eyes started to flash around the greasy grungy men and then to Jack. "Please I will help work."  
  
"Oh ye will? Well then what can ye do? Do you know anything about sailing a ship?"  
  
"No," she looked into his eyes she saw a twinkle that made her feel more aware that he was teasing.  
  
"Oh then what can ye do?"  
  
"I can cook."  
  
"Good," he shouted then turned to a short midget of a man. "Rex you have an assistant."  
  
A very short man walked towards her, smiled and looked Eponine up and down. "Aye sir!"  
  
"Not that way Rex." The mans face dropped from disappointment.  
  
"Jack you know its bad luck to be taking on a woman."  
  
"You know Mr. Gibbs you didn't say that when we took on Elizabeth, what's so different now?"  
  
"Elizabeth was different. She wasn't par' of the crew. This girl is now goin' to be part of us."  
  
"Aye, but it would be worse not too." Jack started to walk away.  
  
"Captain, where am I supposed to sleep?" Eponine called out. He smiled and before he turned around straightened it.  
  
"With the crew."  
  
Her face dropped. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Ye are now part of it, so you sleep with the rest."  
  
"Aye captain." All the men were staring at her while she stood there not exactly knowing what to do.  
  
Rex called over to her. "Hey Stow-away just follow what I do."  
  
Jack smiled and went up to the wheel. He looked down and Eponine was talking with Rex and whenever she would pass another crewmember they would check her out and smile. And Jack couldn't help but smile at how horny men really are. 


	12. Too Much Rum!

Chapter 12. Too much Rum?  
  
The Black Pearl sail through the clear night. The men lay on deck, drunk and looking into the sky. Jack sit staring at the young woman that had been a stow-away on his boat and all he could do was marvel at her beauty. How her eyes reflected like the sea, and her raven black hair blew like the wind. She was among the crew looking up into the sky, she also now looked like them with a white shirt, a brown vest, pants and boots. As far as he could tell she hadn't had any of the Rum but she looked content.  
  
"Eponine will you join me?" She smiled at how bad his accent was and got up.  
  
"Sure." He smiled held out his hand for her to go ahead of him. And they made their way to his room. She spoke very slowly so he could get what she was saying. "You know you don't have to speak in my language if you don't want to?"  
  
"I know, I hate it when my crew knows what I am saying to a woman." They entered the room and he closed it. She stood there with a little pink in her tan cheeks. She went up to him then kissed him. Her soft lips opened and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He topped rethinking of why he asked her in here. "Eponine I didn't ask you in here for us to do this."  
  
"What did you ask me in here for then?"  
  
"I'm worried about ye. Being on my Ship. My men are..."  
  
"Men," she laughed and he turned to face her.  
  
"x'use me?"  
  
"Your men are Men. They do their things, but don't you worry I can take care of myself, like you said. Is that what you were worried about?"  
  
"Well yeah! Me men are always horny, and they'll do any thin' to get some."  
  
"Are you worried that they migh' try something funny?" she laughed grabbed her waist and pulled a knife from her side. "I can take care of my self Captain. I think I am more safe with your men than I am with you."  
  
He couldn't help but smile. She had been sheltered all her life, inside a room sewing and learning to take care of a house. And only once in awhile being able to go out for a short walk. But this woman also learned more about men, then he probably did. "So now I know that you can handle yourself. How 'bout somethin' to drink?"  
  
"Na," she smiled. She now knew that a Pirate only like 3 things. Sex, their ships and their rum. "I have never had a drink in my life."  
  
"In Gods name, why not?"  
  
"'Cause it turns men into complete idiots and also 'cause no matter how much I drink I will never feel what you pirates feel?"  
  
"Are ye sayin' ye could out drink me?"  
  
"Aye sir! I am!" She smiled, what are you thinking Eponine? He's been drinking all his life, and you have never had a sip.  
  
"Well then lets get us some drink's," he left the room and returned with four bottles of rum. "So ye think ye can out drink me. If ye can drink two bottles of rum. Then we can know you can out drink me."  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. Grabbed two of the bottles, yanked off the cork and took the first swig. Her eyes shot open as she swallowed and then she coughed choking on how awful it tasted and the slow burn down her throat. How am I supposed to do this? She took the next swig.  
  
Jack smiled, "Ye think ye can out drink me," he started to laugh as he also took his cork off and took a long swig. He also didn't know how he was going to drink all of both bottles he hoped she would pass out before he had too. The most he had remembered that he had drunk was a bottle and a half, when he tried to guzzle down the last bit of the second bottle he passed out.  
  
An hour later  
  
"C'aaaptan hooo..aaa. How can ye dri'n theeeesse stooff. Tissss awwwful?" Eponines' words lagged together, she had never felt like this before, like she was going to puke and liking it. She was now on her second bottle and she and Jack were racing to finish it.  
  
"Aw ye get, used to it." He smiled, he looked over at her, she was so drunk. But as she took another swig he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and as she did she drooped to the floor. He looked at both of their bottles of rum. She had won he couldn't drink anymore and she definitely was not going to have more. She had won; the women who had never drank in her life out drank him.  
  
"Ha!" he laughed out loud at the fact. He looked at her on the floor. Her tan porcelain skin was silhouetted in the moonlight as it came in through the windows. He breathed in deep and took all the rest of his non-drunken self to contain himself from shagging her desperately.  
  
He picked her up and as he held her body to his he breathed in her vanilla, seawater and rum scent. He took another deep breath still inhaling the scent but laid her down, and tucked her into the sheets. He could not bring himself to lay by her knowing that his senses would take over his mind.  
  
If it were any other whore he would have taken her, paid his toll then life would be back to normal. But this woman, young woman, was different. She still had her virtue and should save it for the right guy that would love her and not just leave her in some port telling her that he would be back and never see each other again. Jack thought to himself as he stared out of the window into the wake of the black pearl was leaving behind.  
  
Jacks eyes opened with a start when a bucket of cold water was thrown over him.  
  
"Jack! Wake up!" Eponines' voice echoed through his ears.  
  
"Wha' is it?"  
  
"Its nearly noon, and the crew is saying that they see land."  
  
Jack shot up. Looked around and found his balance. "Righ'" Eponine rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Jack thought he heard her say "men" on the way out.  
  
Jack got up on deck and saw his men bustling about. He looked out into the sea and he saw land. "Tortuga," he said under his breath. He jumped up to the wheel where Mr. Gibbs was steering.  
  
"'E should be there by nigh' fall," Mr. Gibbs turned the wheel over to Jack. "So did you and Eponine..." he winked and with his elbow nudged Jack.  
  
With all his might he punched Mr. Gibbs. "No, and don't ever ask again."  
  
"Ca'm down man. I' was a question." He rubbed the side of his head. "Ar ye alrigh' Jack?"  
  
"I don' feel like me self," He closed his eyes shook his head and then stared down at Eponine. His voice went softer as he started to speak again. "She isn't like anyone I have ever met. When I look at her I see this woman that I would love to take. But on the other hand I still see a little girl that I don't want to ruin her by taking something that she seams like she's not ready to give."  
  
"Ye C'ptain Jack Sparrow is sayin that he doesn't want to seduce a woman that is freely in his reign?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that's exactly what I'm saying," He looked into towards Tortuga. "Mr. Gibbs this will be a short visit only one day, then to Port Royal were going to drop Eponine with Elizabeth." 


	13. Will and Jack Reunited

Chapter 13. Will and Jack reunite.  
  
The morning water lapped upon the small boats as the crew of the Black Pearl rowed into the already busy town of Tortuga. Jack looked behind him to Eponine who was laughing along with the rest of the crew, who were all happy to be on land again.  
  
They reached the shore and like always Jack told them when they would be leaving. The men took off to their favorite pubs and whorehouses to do what they normally do even if it was early in the morning.  
  
Jack had other things on his mind.  
  
When all the men had left Jack looked at Eponine who still remained. "Eponine I need to tell you something."  
  
Her smiling face went into a frown and it killed Jack inside. But she spoke with a calm voice, "What it is Captain?"  
  
"Walk with me," he pointed towards the market. She nodded and followed him; they walked for about 20 minutes before he got up the courage to tell her. "Eponine I don' think it's a good idea for ye to be on me ship anymore. I think you're a wonderful woman and that 's why I think it would be a good idea for ye to look like and act likes one. Instead of hanging out with dirty ol' pirates, like myself, you disserve somethin' better, and I know who can help you."  
  
He said it in one breath, and Eponine's faced dropped. "Did I do anything to make you think I don't want to be around you or the crew?"  
  
"No, it's not like that."  
  
"Then why do you think this? I love being on the ship and actually doing things with my life."  
  
"Its not like you wouldn't be doing anything. I want to drop you off with a very good friend of mine in Port Royal. Her name is Eliza...."  
  
"Jack? Jack!" Both Jack and Eponine whirled around to see a very pretty woman with her hands on her rounded tummy running toward them. She got up to them and Jack hugged her.  
  
"Elizabeth what are you doing here?"  
  
"Will and I are here to find you."  
  
Jack looked at her like she had gone crazy, "Elizabeth, Will is dead." "Oh Jack not that Will, never mind it's too hard to explain let me show you. Hurry up we don't have a lot of time." All three of them walked very quickly into a dark alley, all they could see was the sillowets of each other. Elizabeth stopped at a door and knocked three times. A click was heard and the door was opened. They were pulled inside to a very bright room with many candles and oil lamps lit. And the door was then slammed behind them.  
  
Jack looked around at the person who had opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes it was an old version of Will. "Will?" he said softly, in disbelief.  
  
"Not the Will you're thinking about but that's my name sure enough." He smiled held out his hand.  
  
"Jack, Are you not going to take his hand?" Elizabeth said from where she was sitting in the corner knitting something, but Jack just stared at him.  
  
"Huh?" Jack clicked back into reality. "Oh yeah, yeah!"  
  
He looked "Will's" hand over very carefully and shook it.  
  
"Nice to see you again Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack remembered that voice from along time ago.  
  
"Boot strap?"  
  
"Sure enough Captain." The man smiled.  
  
The men laughed and slapped each other's backs.  
  
"But wait," Jack stepped back. "How are you still alive?"  
  
"Long story. You see..." Elizabeth coughed to interrupt him to get him back on track. "But that can wait. Jack you are in trouble, when I sent my son that gold piece I also sent him a map to the Chaz 'ex island..."  
  
"You mean the Chinese Chaz 'ex island?"  
  
"Aye. I've been around for along time watching over Will and Elizabeth..."  
  
"Wait so if you watched over them, then how come Will is dead?"  
  
"Because I couldn't interfere they would have known that I was alive then."  
  
"Not if you killed the man first. You risked your own son's life for your own..." Jacks face got red and he stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Please don't go I had my re..." Jack turned around and punched him in the face.  
  
"Your reason's was only your greed. For your life and your money, and my best friend is dead because of it." He looked at Elizabeth and shook his head, "Eponine lets get out of here."  
  
They started to leave when Will looked up, "Their going to kill you Jack and you know it."  
  
"I can handle myself."  
  
"That's what you think. They have a fleet of boats after you right now. They know you and my son were friends they know that you have the fastest ship and nothing is going to stop them from catching you and your crew and killing every last one of you."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Eponine finally spoke.  
  
"Because love tis Percy Belle and his crew that's leading the fleet."  
  
Jack's face dropped, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, he was the one who killed my son."  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"Better not say it until were on the Black Pearl. Wondering ears are a fickle thing."  
  
"Aye smart thinking." Jack stood thinking. "Let's go then."  
  
Both men walked out into the dark ally talking about how Will had survived all these years, as both women finally introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Eponine," Elizabeth looked at her a smiled.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Elizabeth Turner," They curtsied. "Will you help me turn out the lights?"  
  
"Sure," As they blew out the candles Elizabeth wondered, who was this young women? And was Jack in love with her? But as the last candle was blown out and they entered the alley she couldn't help herself but ask.  
  
"So are you and Jack?..."  
  
"Me and Jack?" Eponine started to laugh. "No Liz, I'm mean Mrs. Turner I'm one of his crew members. I was a stow-away from Singapore and he was kind enough not to throw me over board, As long as I cook and clean up."  
  
"Oh...well he can be kind sometimes but other times..." Elizabeth thought of how he just left her on that dock that day.  
  
They walked into the busy streets towards the docks following Jack and Will.  
  
"So how far along?"  
  
"Oh I don't know around 6 or 7 months I think," She didn't really know how far along she was, she almost forgot that she was pregnant these past few weeks.  
  
"You don't know how far along you are? How can that be? You're the one pregnant."  
  
"I know but I really don't know. I haven't been seen by a doctor for along time. I'm fine though."  
  
"Well if you want me to check you..." Elizabeth looked at her almost horrified. "I helped my mothers labors for the last three sisters of mine. I know everything that you need to know."  
  
"Well if I go into labor then yes you can help but I'm just fine, really." She smiled and looked ahead to find Jack and Will.  
  
"So who is this... other Will?"  
  
"He is... was my husband who was killed and the Will that you know is his father who is a pirate that was thrown over board with a cannon strapped onto his boot straps, after Jack was marooned on an island, and he hasn't been seen anywhere since."  
  
"So this Will knew Jack before your husband Will?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And your late husband was his best friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's like they've been reunited."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know, both Will's and Captain Jack have been reunited." 


	14. The Night of Firsts!

Chapter 14. The night of first's.  
  
"Jack I don't want to stay with her!" Eponine yelled at Jack and looked at the door hoping Elizabeth would come in. She didn't care if Elizabeth heard her she rather hoped she would walk in the door, she hated how she would try to correct her english.  
  
"Eponine! I can't have ye around here when the fighting starts. Your too young fer it." She rolled her eyes. She knew it was something different than that, because he couldn't look her in the eyes.  
  
"Jack you know me enough to know, that if I don't like it somewhere I'm not going to stay."  
  
"Are ye sayin that if I leave ye with Lizzy in Port Royal your going to run away?"  
  
"I'm saying if I don't like it I'm leaving and you won't see me again," she looked down and thought. Why would he care if I left I'm just an old stow away? But what if he felt something towards me?  
  
"Eponine," Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm leavin ye with Lizzy cause I want ye to be safe, love."  
  
He looked into her eyes. She looked away but he picked her chin up with his hand. And finally after all this time Jack kissed her with no regret's. She had the softest lips he had ever kissed, and as his arms moved around her waist she leaned more into it. She had never been kissed before, and for her first time, she was happy it was Jack.  
  
He pulled away, "Eponine please trust me. I want ye to be safe and I want ye to become someone that I knew you can be."  
  
"Jack all I want is to be with you," she went and kissed him again. For the first time in his life Jack knew he was in love with one woman. This kiss lasted longer than the first but soon ended when Eponine needed air. "Jack if you want me stay with Elizabeth then I'll stay. But promise me you'll come back for me."  
  
"I promise," he some what grinned and kissed her. He slowly went from her lips to her neck and ears. She started to unbutton his shirt, and he stopped. "Eponine are you ready for this?"  
  
She thought about it and then smiled.  
  
"Jack," she whispered. "I'm sure."  
  
He looked at her seriously and she looked back into his eyes. He took this as a serious yes now and he kissed her on the neck again keeping his time.  
  
She got his shirt off and she through it across the room, she didn't know what she was doing and she hoped she was doing it right, although she said she was ready she had no idea what was in store for her.  
  
He took off her shirt and went for her pants, he got them undone, pulled down a bit and his hand slipped down in toward her, his hand went up and down making her blush. He stopped, picked her up and placed her on the bed. He slid her pants off the rest of the way and took his pants off. Her eyes shot open and then she looked away biting her lip. He smiled and laid on top of her.  
  
"Are you still ok?"  
  
"Yeah," her body began to shake underneath his. He kissed her and she stopped shaking, he led a trail of kisses down her body into her inner thigh. His tongue licked the outside of her and then lead inside, his fingers then glazed over and went inside, he wanted to make sure she was and ready for him, he didn't want to hurt her, As her back arched and she let out a heavy bit of air he started to come up with his fingers still inside her.  
  
He took a few short thrust's to get her body moving with his and with the next thrust he was inside of her. She moaned and whispered his name.  
  
When he heard, he drove harder to get all the way inside. Their breathing became more rapid and her legs started to shake and she pulled them up around him and pulled his body more into her. A burst of pleasure shot up her whole body and they switched positions. She made a wave with her body up and down, as she did her breasts squished against his muscled chest. They turned over, as they did it felt like she was going to explode. She grabbed onto his shoulders and he held onto her as he reached his climax.  
  
She lay breathing deeply as he lay at her side trying to catch his breath. After awhile their breathing matched each other and he wrapped her in his arms. Neither of them had ever felt more comfortable.  
  
"Eponine?"  
  
"What Jack?" she said in a whisper.  
  
"I used to think that I would never love anyone because I am a pirate. And I am thinking that after...(mumbling)...pirate...love ...me...ye know what I'm sayin?"  
  
"No!" she started to laugh. "Jack your not making any sense."  
  
"What I'm trying to say." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." 


	15. Something Else

Chapter 15. Something Else.  
  
The night slipped into morning, as Jack and Eponine slept in each other's arms.  
  
"Eponine?" Jack kissed the tip of her nose and a smile spread across her face. "Epie I need to talk to Will. I'll be back later."  
  
He started to get up and her eyes opened. "Why? It is not yet morning."  
  
"We will be sailing into Port Royal tomorrow and we haven't even discussed what the plan is."  
  
"We will be in Port Royal so soon?"  
  
"Yes and I know you still don't want to stay there but I want ye to be safe."  
  
"Jack I trust you, so I will stay."  
  
He smiled, "I know ye will." He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips. He got up and pulled on his pants. Found his shirt and put on his boots. As he left the room he turned around. "Ta."  
  
Out on deck the fog surrounded the boat. Jack could barely see ten feet in front of himself. But as he moved around he saw Will.  
  
"Will we need to talk."  
  
"Captain so glad your up. Have a long night?"  
  
"Not long enough." He looked away and smiled then looked back at him.  
  
"Oh right! ...So knowing Percy Belle he's going to have spies in all the ports as possible to find where you are. So when we get into Port Royal we get the girls situated and make sure the spies know were there and where were going."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"We give them the map. But saying that I've already burned the map, over the years I made another one, And also I took the treasure off the island and transported it to another island about 300 yards away from Chaz' ex. So we lead them to Chaz' ex and as we circle the island we take them by surprise, board their ship take whatever they have on it, get the treasure and take one of the ships with us. And start a making of our your own fleet. Jack think about it."  
  
"What do we do with Percy he's smarter than that? He's going to have more than one ship coming after me."  
  
"Yea but his spies aren't going to waist anytime. They'll try to get the gold by themselves then runaway from Percy with as much treasure as they can get. So by the time that Percy shows up will take their ship on the way out with sink Percy's."  
  
"So once I get another ship to start my own fleet, are you going to be Captaining the other one?"  
  
"Only if you want me too. I'm only in this to get back at the man who killed my son."  
  
"You know that can't be the only reason. You have to want something else. We're pirates not bloody saints."  
  
"Your smart Jack, but when it comes to my son, I'm afraid this is all what it is. Oh and the point that, that gold is going to be part mine."  
  
Jack laughed. "See I knew there was something else."  
  
Authors note  
  
Very short chapter, which I'm not to pleased with but it will get better, because some exciting stuff coming up. With tricking the Percy guy, Jack making some decisions and something cool Eponine and Elizabeth making some decisions. Trust me something that you haven't thought of will come up. ( That's just how I work. 


	16. Port Royal and the Spies

Chapter 16 Port Royal and the Spies.  
  
The rain hit the crew's faces like a thousand needles pricking. The wind was fierce as the crew latched the ship to the docks and Jack and Will took Elizabeth and Eponine to the governors old manor.  
  
As they entered the house Elizabeth lit some lamps and candles, and Will started a fire, While Eponine and Jack took a minute to themselves.  
  
"Eponine, I want you to be safe. Don' go out into the town if ye don' have to. There will be people here looking for you." Jack was speaking so softly that Eponine had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Jack it will be ok. Me and Eponine will be fine." Elizabeth spoke while lighting the last lamp, in the entrance hall.  
  
"Thank you Lizzy, but I'm speaking with Eponine right now." Jack was hating not to have Eponine around him, for more than just an hour. But he couldn't take her. It would be to dangerous. He turned back to Eponine, but spoke loud enough for Elizabeth to hear too. "Remember to stay to the back ally's if your going to go any where. We'll be back in about 2 months at the most. If were not back by then, Leave Port Royal sail to the America's. And if something hasn't happened to us, then we'll come for ye there."  
  
"Jack please be careful." Eponine looked up into his deep brown eyes. Why did I tell him I would stay? "I love you."  
  
Jack smiled grabbed her and pulled her into him. And in a whisper. "I love you, my Eponine."  
  
Will and Jack left, with Will turning around right before they ran back to the ship and yelling. "Two months then leave."  
  
Jack and Will dissapered into the black rain.  
  
A man run to and old boat house on the shore of Port Royal. Out of breath he spoke to his friend. "Jack...Black Pearl...Just arrived."  
  
The sound of the words made all the men in the room jump up, and go into action. "Are you sure?" one of them spoke.  
  
The messenger nodded while grabbing his bag of effects. (Hat, clothes, gun, and sword) "I saw them with my own eyes. They just headed up to the old governors manor, taking two women. Mrs. Turner, and another woman wearing men's clothes. I think they'll make great captives, to barter with." Another man coming out of a dark corner spoke, "Good idea, Rhys, Take a group of men and capture the women." He smiled then turned to a very old looking man. "Rudder, take your crew and go get Percy, but wait, let us get a few hours ahead with the women, because then by the time Percy shows up will have the treasure, the Black Pearl, and Jack."  
  
"Porpey, You know he won't like not being informed straight away." Rudder through what little teeth he had left.  
  
"Yes, but if we get off with the treasure he can't have any." The man smiled his black teeth, and the men went back to getting their ship off to follow the Black Pearl, and head them off before they made Chaz' ex.  
  
While they did that Rhys and 3 other scraggly men, went to the Swann Manor, to get Sparrows, women.  
  
Jack at the wheel of his ship look back at the disappearing bay of Port Royal through the drizzling rain, to see if there was any other ships following them. To his dismay there wasn't. He yelled to Will, "There is no one following."  
  
"There will be." Will looked ahead past, mountains into the horizon of the sea.  
  
"Oh Eponine you look wonderful in green." Elizabeth had put Eponine into a corset and a velvet green dress. Put her hair up into a bun, and went to put a hat on her head, just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
Eponine was having trouble breathing through the corset, but once she heard it, her breath became steady but nervous. "Elizabeth go check and see who it is." Eponine bent down to the dirty clothes she had just been wearing, grabbed two guns that Jack had given her. Threw one to Elizabeth and cocked the one she still held.  
  
"It might be nothing."  
  
"It might be everything just go and do it." Elizabeth walked slowly to the balcony, peered down and saw four men waiting patiently. But as Elizabeth tried to back away with not being noticed, one looked up, saw her kicked the door in and then men were inside. She ran to the door, where Eponine was bracing herself onto it, as the heard the footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
"Elizabeth is there a way out of here?" Eponine was looking around for an exit.  
  
"Just out the window." The footsteps stopped outside the door and then all of a sudden the door was being pushed open. Elizabeth dashed to the door, to help Eponine. "What do you think they will do to us if we give ourselves up?"  
  
"I'm not going to give myself up, so easily Elizabeth." All of a sudden Eponine back away from the doors grabbed and grabbed the gun from Elizabeth. "Back away."  
  
Elizabeth jumped away, the door burst open and Eponine shot.  
  
"Jack are you alright," Will looked at Jack who just backed away from the wheel.  
  
"Kinda, I just had the weirdest feeling. I don' feel right leaving the girls right now. I hope it will pass." He said looked into the clearing black sky.  
  
"What happened here?" Porpey looked at the men he sent to get the women. Rhys was holding a bloody rag to one of the men's shoulder while a bloody rag was tied on his hand. The other two men were getting the women on board. Elizabeth was walking on her own, but her guard was holding a gun to her back, While Eponine had her hands tied behind her back, a handkerchief in her mouth and the gun was pointed at her head. "I sent you men to capture two women, what happened. Get ambushed?"  
  
Rhys spoke, "It was this one (he pointed to Eponine) she wasn't about to come quietly she fired two shots before we took her down."  
  
Porpey laughed, and soon the rest of the crew on the ship started to laugh. "Get the women below, we have some pirates to kill." Porpey went to the wheel, and started to dish out commands at random men.  
  
Soon the morning started to arrive and both women hadn't got a blink of rest, afraid that the crew might come down and do something to them. Eponine had a bruise on her face from when the men were trying to get her to calm down in the manor.  
  
"Eponine is there any way we can save Jack and Will?" Eponine got up and looked at the bars that were separating each other's cells, and pulled on them to test the strength.  
  
"To tell you the truth, with these bars surrounding us. I don't think there is anyway in hell that we will."  
  
"Eponine please watch your language. No matter how long you have been around pirates you still are a lady," Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the bars and gave a pull. But the next second see was on the ground holding onto her stomach.  
  
Eponine whirled around to see what the matter was. She looked on the floor, at Elizabeth's feet was a puddle of liquid. "Help! Please someone Help!"  
  
As Eponine scram Elizabeth lay on the floor breathing. This is it, I'm going to have my baby. Oh, why isn't Will here? 


	17. New moon!

Chapter 17. New Moon

"What the hell is going on down here?" Rhys came down the wooden stairs. He saw Elizabeth on the floor and ran to her cell. "Oy! What's going on with her?"  
  
He looked at Eponine worried. "It's ok, her water just broke, I need to go in with her to help her though. Could you let me in with her?"  
  
He hesitated but then unlocked Eponine's cell. "Nothing funny."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, you prat."  
  
"Do you know how...you know?" Rhys got up. "I have to go tell Porpey. He'll want to know."  
  
"Yeah I know how. But why does Porpey need to know?"  
  
"Don't ask, just do what you know how to do."  
  
Eponine rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Elizabeth.  
  
"Will, Do you know how along Elizabeth is with her pregnancy?" Jack was counting the months he had spent with Elizabeth.  
  
"Um... I think she's about 8 and ½ months. Why?"  
  
"That means she could be having her kid any week now righ'?"  
  
"It usually goes to about 9 months but Ay."  
  
"I can't believe I left her there! With her being pregnant and all that danger of Percy around. I promised Will that I would take care of her. And if something happens to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
  
"What? Now? She's having her bastard child now?" Rhys had just told Porpey about Elizabeth.  
  
"Eponine needs to be with her so I let her in the same cell."  
  
Porpey's eyes widened. "You did what?"  
  
"Listen, do you know how to help bring a kid." Porpey looked down. "Eponine is the only one that can help."  
  
"Fine. If you want to help that bastard kid get into the world, then you will. Get everything that whore needs, to her."  
  
"Elizabeth, it's going to take a few hours your contractions aren't even 10 minutes apart. We'll just have to wait until they're right on top of each other." Elizabeth lay on the cold wooden floor of the ship, and Eponine sat back to give her room to get comfortable.  
  
"Eponine. What's going on with you and Jack?" Eponine thought about it.  
  
"I really don't know. He told me he loved me. But... How good is a pirate's word?"  
  
"A regular pirate's word is no better than a fly's because after they say what they're going to do they either die, or never show their faces again. But Jack if he say's he's going to do something then he'll do it." Elizabeth curled up; the pain in her back and in between her legs was getting worse.  
  
"Elizabeth you just have to breath, and try not to tense up when they come." Eponine thought about all the labors she sat through with her mom in the birth room, while she rubbed Elizabeth's belly trying to make her relax.  
  
"You can drink some alcohol to take away some of the pain. It's not all that good for the baby, but it will make it a lot easier on you."  
  
"How much worse is it going to get?" Elizabeth looked at Eponine with a twinge of fright in her eyes.  
  
"If you don't tense up like you have been, only about twice as much. If you tense then about 3 times as much."  
  
They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Rhys; he was caring a bundle of blankets.  
  
"I though' you will need some clean blankets for more padding and when the babe comes but all I had was kind 'a clean." He smiled; Eponine was curious why he was helping so much. And what such a nice guy was doing with a crew like this.  
  
"Thanks, Rhys. But we need is, we need some warm water to clean up after the baby comes also. And if you had some rum, that would be nice too."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Eponine. "Eponine I don't want it if it's going to hurt my baby. I'll just relax. She curled up again and Eponine rubbed her back. "Rhys, bring the rum."  
  
Hours later in the prison hold of the ship.  
  
Six anxious pirates stand around Eponine and Rhys as Elizabeth started to push.  
  
"Elizabeth they are right on top of each other, your baby is almost here." Eponine had a blanket over Elizabeth's legs; Rhys was in the back of Elizabeth holding her up.  
  
Eponine looked around at the other pirates in the room. "Guys its time to leave." The men started to grip. Things like 'I want to watch', 'its not fair that Rhys gets to stay', 'its our ship you don't get to lay down rules.'  
  
"Trust me guys its not a pretty sight." Eponine leaned back away from Elizabeth. "Catch your breath before the next one comes."  
  
The men finally left, giving Elizabeth her space. But with each contraction she would curl up.  
  
"Don't tense. Ye have to relax. Elizabeth give a good push, and the head should be out." Elizabeth held her breath, and pushed. She felt something slide out, She lay back taking a deep breath, getting ready to push again. "It's out!"  
  
Crying filled the air, both mother's and babies. "Elizabeth it's a girl!" Eponine wiped off the blood, wrapped it in one of the blankets and gave her to Elizabeth. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
"I don't know, I never thought about it." She was looking her daughter over. Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes...  
  
"Do you know what Will might have wanted?"  
  
"No, we never even talked about it. He died the day that I told him." She closed her eyes, and Wills dead body in her arms flashed in her mind. She opened her eyes quickly.  
  
"What about, Isis? The supreme goddess."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at looked at her baby. "No she doesn't look like an Isis."  
  
"How about..."Eponine thought about any of her sister's name's. None of them would work for a rich baby that lost her father, and was born on a pirates ship. "I don't know, but it needs to be something unique. Something that when someone hears they'll just be so intrigued with it that they'll have to know the person that it belongs to."  
  
"I think your crazy Eponine." Elizabeth smiled, but she was right, it needed to be something that would be worthy of her daughter.  
  
"How abou' Emma?" Rhys had come back from throwing the after birth over board.  
  
"Would you like to be called Emma, after having your father killed, your mother kidnapped and you being born on a Pirates ship?"  
  
"Your right, bad name." He sat down by the two women.  
  
"Who do you know who's named Emma?" Eponine asked Rhys.  
  
"My daughter."  
  
"You have daughter?"  
  
"Did,"  
  
"I'm sorry. What happened?"  
  
"Nothin' she and her mum just don't want to kno' me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Elizabeth looked from her baby to Rhys. "You can name if you want. Eponine and I have no other ideas."  
  
"Na miss, that's the gift of havin' a kid. You get to name it." He smiled, got up and went back up on deck.  
  
An hour later, Eponine finished cleaning the baby up, and Elizabeth had a quick clean up of her own.  
  
"You know we still have to come up with a name?" Elizabeth called over to Eponine as she finished buttoning up her dress.  
  
"I think Rhys is right you are the one that has to name her."  
  
"Eponine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's going to be her name."  
  
"You can't name her after me."  
  
"Why not? I'm the one that gets to name her."  
  
"Good, just not Eponine."  
  
"Fine, she's going to be Fiorenza Turner."  
  
"You can't name her that either."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your not Italian. If it was somethin' unique from Italy, then fine. But I know tons of people name' that."  
  
"You do not." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine something else."  
  
Eponine thought of books she was read when she was a little girl, "Elizabeth how about Neoma?"  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"When I was little girl my father used to read to me and my siste..."  
  
"My sisters and I." Elizabeth interrupted to correct her.  
  
"Sure, anyway, there was a story that there was two sisters. The older who was Neoma, which means the new moon, and Nerine which means from the sea."

"Wouldn't Nerine be better?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Would you let me finish?"

"Yes, i'm sorry."

"Anyway," Eponine continued. "Neoma and Nerine's father was a pirate captain. When they were old enough they joined their fathers crew. One day there was a huge battle, another captain killed their father, and Nerine went to fight him but when she did, he pushed her into the sea and shot her. Neoma got so mad that she killed that man, took over both boats and became one of the most feared Pirate Captain. Until Jack of coarse."  
  
"Neoma Turner? New moon?" Elizabeth smiled. "That's perfect."


	18. The Beginning!

Chapter 18. The beginning!  
  
The crack of dawn was no welcome time aboard the ship. The sound of baby cries filled the air.  
  
"Can't ye make that thing shut up? Porpey yelled at Elizabeth.  
  
"Listen!" Elizabeth shouted over Neoma's cries. "If you want this baby to hush, then you are going to have to leave us be down here I need privacy to nurse her."  
  
Porpey grunted, rolled his eyes and left. Elizabeth undid her dress top, and allowed her Neoma to eat.  
  
Eponine yawned and the cut on her lip re opened. For the past month after the baby each man had gotten a turn at Eponine doing what ever they pleased with her. Most would just sit there and ask her questions. If they didn't like what she said she would get a smack in the face, if they did she would be left alone. And the rest would just spend their time taking something she had only given to Jack. And through that month she could only think of what Jack was going to think of her after this. But somehow she kept her strength up through Neoma. "You're doing a really good job Elizabeth. Just think we'll be off this stinking boat in a day or so."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because we've been on it for about a month now." She smiled, and held onto the new bruise she got on her eye that night.  
  
"Land Ho!" a crewmember of the Black Pearl yelled up to the Captain. Jack pulled out his telescope and looked to where the man was pointing.  
  
"Thank God!" Jack turned to Will who was also peering towards the direction. "I really need to get onto some dry land."  
  
"You Jack? Need dry land?" Will laughed. "I never thought I would ever hear you say that."  
  
"Yes well something about these waters remind me of what lies behind us." He sighed. "Sure that's Chaz 'ex."  
  
"As long as my mother was a whore, it is."  
  
"Good will reach it by night fall, set up some traps and then hopefully get out of sight before Percy Belle shows."  
  
"I think were a good 2 days ahead of him. You set a straight coarse."  
  
The sun was rising over the horizon. Elizabeth, Eponine and Neoma were on the deck enjoying fresh air. Glad do be away from the smell, and for Eponine the memories, of the prison hold.  
  
"I really wish we could help Jack and Will." Eponine looked down into the dark blue water.  
  
"I'm afraid that we need their help more then they need ours. They have a plan, and we have baby." Elizabeth tucked the blanket closer into Neoma.  
  
"I'm just afraid that when the fighting starts, is were going to be stuck in the cells without any hope of getting out if it starts going under."  
  
The day had gone, the night had come, and the morning was coming again. The crew of ship had gone to shore, all except for Rhys and the women captives. They were again locked down in separate cells, in the hull of the ship that was about to go into battle with one of the most feared Pirate Captain's.  
  
"Rhys can't you just unlock the doors let us get out of the way." Eponine was pleading. "For the baby's sake! If not me; Elizabeth and Neoma, Please? You can still barter with me."  
  
"Eponine you know I couldn't do that. They would make me walk the plank if I helped ye. And you're not much by yourself anymore. Besides the fighting should only be taking place in the sand of that island. Not on the water. That's why the crew took all the guns that we had...besides the cannon's." He sat outside the cells leaning against the ships wooden hull. The shadow that was on half his face, made it show what he really is, half man, and half pirate. On one side a nice caring man, with his own child to worry about. And the other side a man who took orders and followed them, no matter how bad they could get.  
  
"Rhys I know you don't want to lose the position you have created for yourself on this ship. But if you help us get off, I'm sure Captain Sparrow will accept you on his ship for a crew member."  
  
He seamed to consider it for a moment, got a stern face, stood up, and started to walk up the stairs. As the sun caught his face he turned, "What makes you think he'll still be alive after today?"  
  
"There they are." Will was looking through the telescope. Jack and Will were both looking towards the ship anchored in Chaz 'ex bay. "It looks like they have sent all the crew a shore."  
  
"Let me have a look." Jack took the scope. "Good, this is the beginning! Let's send half my crew to the shore's to make a distraction. I'll take 2 men and go and get their ship ready to fight, take the rest of my crew and bring it around. We'll attack from the water."  
  
Three wet me jumped on board the ship startling the only crewmember left aboard.  
  
"You aren't going to take them," The man stepped on top of the latch hold of the prison hold.  
  
"We aren't goin' to take who?"  
  
The man spoke up louder. "You can only take them over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged!" Jack held out his pistil to the man's forehead. From underneath Jack could hear screaming. "Who do you have down there?"  
  
The voices got louder and Jack couldn't believe it, they were women's voices, and also a small cry joined them. Jack looked at the other men with him. "Start getting this ship ready for battle. I'll take care of this." The men hurried along and stared to load cannons. Jack didn't want to wait, and by the look of the man he was unarmed.  
  
Jack went to push him off the latch but as he did Rhys quickly thrust a small wrist dagger into his left hip. Jack cringed, pulled it out, and shot the man in his stomach.  
  
Rhys smiled. "Now by my dead body, you can have them."  
  
"Thanks mate." Jack whispered, and the man took his last breath and died. The screaming still continued as Jack threw open the latch, with difficulty. Blood was running through his right hand fingers as he held on to the wound as he descended the steps.  
  
But as he reached the last step, he realized that nothing would have prepared him for this sight. Elizabeth was hold in the corner of her cell; her once large stomach had now been replaced by a bundle of blankets that she held.  
  
He turned to Eponine, that as she found out who was walking down the stairs, her desperate screaming turned into desperate tears. Her once flawless skin had now been cut and bruised, the tears running down it stung as they reached the wounds, and she had been stripped down to her undergarments. Jack no longer thought about his wounds, but the wounds that must be all over her young helpless body.  
  
Author's Note  
  
I know that seams a little far fetched about her being sexually abused, but seriously, you have to think about it. Pirates ship, full of horny, sexually active men, who don't care who they kill, or hurt in the process of them getting what they want.  
  
Anyway...another chapter should be on its way soon!( Don't worry it will all be better soon! 


	19. No Escape!

Chapter 19. No Escape.  
  
Elizabeth got up thank full it was Jack who had come down the stairs. Eponine had tears running down her face as she sunk onto the floor. She didn't want Jack to see her like this. Jack grabbed the keys off the wall and unlocked Eponine's cell and slowly walked to hear hoping not to startle her.  
  
"Eponine," He whispered as he knelt by her, she looked up into his caring face. The pain she was feeling was reflected through him. "I...I shouldn't have left you."  
  
"Jack..." she put her arms up around his neck and had held onto her. Her sobs softened his heart even more to her, and hardened it even more towards Percy and his crew. Jack kissed her on her forehead and picked her up. Made his way to Elizabeth's cell unlocked her. Eponine found her strength and made her way up the stairs with Jack, Elizabeth and the baby.  
  
More of Jacks crew had arrived on deck, the Black Pearl was 20 yards away, Percy's crew was gathering on the shore aware now that there was no longer treasure on the island and leaving the ship was a bad idea.  
  
"Elizabeth and Eponine go find a place to hide on the island. Away from the fighting but close enough to know what is going on." Jack took them to the side of the ship and pointed down to a small boat floating right by. "I will come look for you after this is over."  
  
Eponine went to retaliate but as she did a cannon was fired. Not from there ship, or the Black Pearl, but from behind. Percy and his ship full of men must have been waiting for the perfect moment to attack. And that was now!  
  
"Eponine go." Jack yelled to her. She nodded and headed down the side of the ship, Elizabeth and Neoma followed with difficulty. As they boarded their small escape route, cannons fired above.  
  
"What do you think we can do?" Elizabeth said as she sat down in the sand right on the beach.  
  
"Do as Jack said." Eponine looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth we should keep on going."  
  
"No one is going to find us right here. They're all going to be paying attention to the fighting. Plus neither of us have the strength."  
  
Eponine looked around twenty feet away was the trees. "Fine, I'm going to go look for a better spot in the trees. Keep a look out for anyone." "No one is going to come."  
  
"Elizabeth, think about it," Eponine raised her voice in hope to get her point across. "Percy Belle and his crew are boarding that ship right now, the men on the shore will join them, shortly. Do you not think that they will notice, two women and baby have gone missing? Highly bloody unlikely. Once they do, they'll come looking, they'll send a group and hunt us down. If we don't try a little bit to get out of their way then in vain were going to die. I would rather die a horrible death, trying to save that baby, your's and my own lives then sitting here waiting for them."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do Miss. Eponine?"  
  
Sweat dripped down Jack's face. His mind was not just on the battle in front of him but the battle of his heart towards Eponine. Men were falling all around him, some he had known most of his life and others he was trying to make fall. He couldn't think about who he was killing but what. He finished reloading his gun, turned, aimed and shot.  
  
"Your doing what?" Elizabeth said in shock. "You have nothing to help do this."  
  
"Elizabeth if your husband was still alive and he was on that ship. Wouldn't you try to save his life?" Eponine looked towards the battle.  
  
"Yes I would, but the difference between you and I is...Will and I were married." Eponine looked back and Elizabeth who was playing with Neoma.  
  
"Yes but the similarity in both of us is...We love our men." It was now Elizabeth's turn to look at Eponine.  
  
"If there is no stopping you. Then I want you to know that, what I saw of you and Jack together, was really..."Elizabeth jumped at the sound of a cannon, looked at the ship's battling and then quickly back at Eponine, who hadn't spent anytime there but still had bruises from the dispute. "Just be careful."  
  
Eponine made her way up the side of the ship un-noticed. But the second on the deck she was dodging bullets and being sprayed with the blood of dieing men.  
  
"Eponine!" Jack said firing a gun at a man swinging over to the ship. "Get the hell out of here."  
  
"Jack I've come to help." "Eponine the only way you can help if you get off this ship and help take care of Elizabeth for me."  
  
"Jack, NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" A couple of men stirred and looked then went back to firing and reloading.  
  
Jack sighed, and threw her a hand pistol. "If you want to stay, then shoot."  
  
Hours passed, sweat and blood were mixed covering the deck of the ships. Jack's men were out of energy and Belle's remaining men were full of it. There was no Escape, Jack looked over and saw Will, still alive with only 12 other men holding guns to Belle's men as they pointed them at Jack, Eponine and the 5 other remaining men.  
  
Percy Belle made his way over to the ship very slowly taking his time. 


	20. Who?

Chapter 20. Who?  
  
Percy's unwelcome smile shadowed over Jack and Eponine as they stood in front of him.  
  
"So Jack we met at last." He spit through his Irish accent.  
  
"Look's like it." Jack sneered at him, his pride draining as they spoke. Percy walked up and down the blood stained row of living crewmembers. He stopped and turned when he reached Eponine in the middle of the row. He breathed in and re-adjusted his belt. "Well, well this must be the whore my men were telling me about."  
  
"Don't talk to her you snake," Jack said through gritted teeth.  
  
He looked from Eponine to Jack and smiled. "Ahhh...I see now. Jack has fallen for a whore. A very pretty whore at that."  
  
Eponine put her head down, "Oh no, don't be ashamed of what you really are." Eponine looked up with a tear running down her face. She smiled and wiped it away.  
  
"Listen the next time you call me a whore, I slit your throat."  
  
He smiled leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. "Whore." In one swift motion she turned him around grabbed the knife on the floor and put it tight against his neck.  
  
"Un-cock them! And drop them on the deck." Eponine yelled at his men who had pointed their guns at her.  
  
Percy struggling from not letting the knife dig into his skin. "Do it!" They did as they were told and backed away from them.  
  
"I warned you that I would do this."  
  
"You don't have the guts, you whore." She pushed it deeper into his skin and the tip started to slip in to his neck.  
  
Elizabeth watch from the hiding spot in the trees that Eponine had found it was a clear view towards the ships, and a perfect spot to sit and wait. As Eponine held the knife to Percy's neck Elizabeth just shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"Why couldn't she have taken his criticism." She spoke aloud to her baby. Behind her she heard a twig snap and she turned around quickly, no one was there, she turned back to watch Eponine again and right in front of her was one of Percy's crewmembers he was smiling his black decaide teeth. She screamed and jumped back as she did she ran into another man behind her, his sweat dripping off his forehead Elizabeth stepped back. "There you are! You and your bastard child."  
  
"She's only a bastard because you bastards made her one."  
  
"Did you call me a bastard lady?" the man behind her gruffed.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked forward at the man. "Well since you are here to take me, I would rather you didn't take me by force I'll go by my own free will."  
  
And she started to walk. Not towards the ships but away. "No you don't." One of them said and grabbed her.  
  
Elizabeth the baby and the men made their way up the side of the ship. Eponine, and Jack's eyes shot open. Eponine still with her knife pinching Percy's neck spoke. "What sick game is this Belle?"  
  
"Your right it is a game a choosing game. Once you kill me who do you want to die? The man you love? Or the woman you has just had a child?"  
  
"You sick Prat!" Eponine yelled in his ear and he tried to move his head but as he did the knife went one more layer into his skin.  
  
"So now you have your choice," she pushed the knife deeper. "Who is it going to be?" 


	21. The Execution

Chapter 21. The Execution.  
  
Eponine stood looking from Jack and Elizabeth. She loved him so much she couldn't condemn him to death, and Elizabeth she couldn't have cared less about her, if she hadn't just become a mother and how Jack promised to take care of her. The knife she held to Percy's neck soon fell, as she backed away from him.  
  
"Good choice you whore." He said while turning around looking at his men then pointing to Will and the other men on the Black Pearl. "Now since you couldn't make the choice I will do it for you."  
  
He walked over to Jack, "Now before you die give me the map to where the treasure is hidden."  
  
"There is no treasure." Percy punched him hard, Jack's lip cracked and started to bleed. "No matter what you do it will never change that the gold and everythin else is not on that island, or anywhere else."  
  
Percy sneered at him. "fine if that's what you say, I'll kill you and Will anyway."  
  
"NO!" Elizabeth scram. Eponine looking frantically at Jack and he returned it with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well we know who will be missing you," he pointed a gun at Jacks head, Will and the rest of the crew joined the line up on the ship. "So glad to see you boot strap Bill, all of these years you kept yourself a secret, bravo."  
  
Percy bowed. "Don't play with your food before you eat it Percy."  
  
"What are you talking abou'?"  
  
"Why are you playing with the men you are going to kill in a few minutes, you fucking prat." Eponine stepped in before Will could answer.  
  
"Oh that's what this is about." He turned around and started to laugh with his crew. "You think it's bad manners. Is it?"  
  
"I think if you were really going to kill these men you would have done it already." He turned around and walked up to her again.  
  
"Is that so." He pointed his gun and shot. The bullet barely missed Will's head and got the man beside him. "Damn! I missed."  
  
He walked away and joined his men. "Get them on shore, we're have a hanging."  
  
The sand was hot beneath Jack's and Will's feet as they walked along the shore. Elizabeth, the baby, and Eponine had been aloud to go free, and were walking away from the hanging, by Jack's request. He couldn't let Eponine see his dead body hanging. As she walked away his heart was being ripped out of his chest and he was glad that he would be swinging soon, away from the pain.  
  
The sun was headed over the horizon and the once blue sky turned red. The ropes had been placed around their necks and strung over a tree and they were standing on empty rum boxes.  
  
"Jack and Will this is your last chance to tell me where the treasure is."  
  
"Even if we knew, after we told you, you would kill us anyway." Will harshly spoke.  
  
"Will your brilliance is only so much."  
  
Eponine fell into the warm sand crying, the red light engulfing her. "I should have just slit his throat."  
  
Elizabeth sat down with the baby next to Eponine. "You mustn't think about it. There is nothing more we could do about it."  
  
"Yes there is." She sat up wiping tears off of her face.  
  
"Jack is there any last words you would like to say before your neck is broken?" Percy was still trying to find out where the treasure was, he wasn't just about to come all this way with out anything to show for it.  
  
"I have said my peace," he stood with his hands tied behind his back with Will at his side. Both their lives about to be taken away, with out them struggling. This is not how I figured I would die, but I am glad that I was able to love once in my life and be loved in return.  
  
"Fine on the count of three."  
  
'Wait! Before I die I need to tell Eponine something.' Jack thought to himself as Percy counted down. "Three! Two..." 


	22. Taste death!

Chapter 22 Taste death!  
  
"Arggg!" From behind Eponine threw the same knife she held up to his neck through his back.  
  
"Take that you whore."  
  
"Eponine!" Jack yelled, the men standing by Jack and Will kicked the boxes from underneath them. Their necks didn't snap and they hung struggling from suffocating to death. Eponine grabbed the knife from Percy's back and the sword from his belt. She ran over to Jack and started to cut him down. "Behind you!"  
  
Jack barely made it out she quickly turned to block a sword from cracking her skull, and with the knife she cut the man's stomach open. And with that she turned and quickly swiped at the ropes and Jack and Will fell quickly to the ground, uncut the ropes that bound their hands and the second fight began.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack yelled to her while he slashed a man's throat.  
  
"Don't worry she's safe!"  
  
"You came here alone?"  
  
"We couldn't save your life with a baby in her arms now could we?"  
  
Elizabeth watched from the near by trees as Jack, Eponine and the rest of the crew fought with all of their strength, Percy lay down still grunting in the sand. Eponine had just barely missed his spine and he was very glad that she didn't slice through it.  
  
Soon it was pitch black be sides the moon shinning down on the new prisoners. Since Eponine had struck down their leader they had no real command to tell them what to do. They had fought bravely for an hour and then soon fell. They were now in a row like Jack and Eponine had once been in, but it was slightly different, each man had a rope around their necks and each rope was strung to a tree, as they stood on rocks, boxes and barrels.  
  
"If you pledge your obedience to me I will cut the rope and you can join my crew," Jack standing out in front of the line with his men behind him, with Eponine to his right and Will to his left.  
  
"I will!" Percy was in the middle of the row looking as pathetic as he always had.  
  
Jack started to laugh and walked up to him, and spoke very slowly, clearly and very quiet so just he and the men right by them could hear. "No, I do not offer you the same bargain. You WILL die."  
  
He spat into Jacks face. Jack smirked and turned around giving the sign to one of his men to kill him. The man walked over to Percy and was about to kick the box from underneath him.  
  
"Wait!" Eponine yelled. The man stopped what he was going to do. Jack looked at Eponine with curiosity. She smiled. "I want to do it."  
  
Jack looked from Percy to Eponine after a minute he nodded and she walked over to him.  
  
"I knew I would have the pleasure of killing you someday Belle. I haven't spent much time with you but I have with your men for a month and the way they talk about you and the little time I have spent with you has given me the conclusion that you are a very sick man."  
  
"Say what you will you whore, but no matter what you do. Jack will never marry you and once I am dead I will never stop haunting you."  
  
"See that's what you think, the men that having everything to lose don't come back and haunt they die and are never remembered."  
  
His green eyes turned to a yellow in discust that this woman would be the end of him. "For all I care you whore, you will remember me and I will live forever."  
  
"That's the thing I wont." She leaned in close and spoke in a whisper. "Taste death."  
  
The next second she pushed the box from underneath him, he struggled for a second then the next he was gone. The rest of the men became Jacks new crew of the his fleet of 3 ships. 


	23. The Way Home!

Chapter 23, The way home.

Eponine stand on the bow of the Black Pearl looking into the rising sun. The last month's events flashing in her memory, with the cool breeze running through her raven black hair. Very few of Jack's old crew still were alive but his new one seamed to be alive with excitement with the knowledge of the treasure in the three boats hulls. Eponine smiled at how each mans reactions were to the huge pile of gold, diamonds, rubies, and other precious stones, with huge trunks filled with crowns, and jewelry.  
  
But the one mans reaction she was most surprised with was Jacks he showed no emotion to the treasure, he had seen so much before he didn't care. The only thing he cared about as his men loaded the boats with the treasure was the woman in his arms. Eponine thought of what he said.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Eponine no matter what happened on that boat I will never think less of you. I know now that I should not have left you but taken with me.'  
  
'Jack I know you were just thinking of what was best for me.'  
  
'Eponine please let me finish.' His eyes were reddening as he looked into her eyes. 'I love you and...'  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large ruby and diamond ring. 'I bought this in Port Royal right before I left. I couldn't give you something that wasn't part of my whole heart.'  
  
Eponine had tears running through her smile. He placed the ring on her finger and Jack carried her all the way from the island to his room on the ship.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jacks soft voice interrupted her thoughts as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You." She whispered back as she turned around to face him.  
  
"I was thinking abou' you too."  
  
Eponine smiled. "What about?"  
  
"That we need to buy you some new dresses."  
  
"Is that all?" She laughed.  
  
"No." he pulled her into him, and his face really close.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"This," she closed her eyes and his soft lips kissed hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he tightened her more into him. After the sun had fully hidden itself over the waters edge, and his crew on all three ships had anchored the ships and were liquored up they made their way back to his cabin.  
  
For the past couple of days the heat that had been in that room rekindled itself once more. Jack made his way down in between her legs her shaking body was settled by him coming back up and kissing her neck and running his hands down her body. Their hips moving together always felt right to them both and they never wanted to let go.  
  
In the morning Jack and Eponine were awaken by men scurring around quickly above them and outside the door. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hold on." Eponine yelled pulling on one of Jacks shirts and him pulling on his pants.  
  
"Alrigh'" Jack kissed Eponine and then yelled. Elizabeth came in with a tray of food. And a clean dress for Eponine.  
  
"Good morning!" she said trying not to look at them but still smiling. "I brought some food, you guys must be exauhsted. The whole crew heard you."  
  
Jack and Eponine looked at each other with guilty smiles. "Eponine I cleaned your dress so you don't have to wear Jacks clothes."  
  
"You didn't have to do this." Eponine walked over to Elizabeth and took the dress. "But thank you."  
  
Jack interrupted quickly while walking over and grabbing an apple off of the tray. "Why is the crew hurrying around?"  
  
"They spotted Port Royal this morning." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his tan body and ran out.  
  
Eponine and Elizabeth laughed.  
  
The three boats made it into the bay with difficulty and the crews made their way to nearest bars to get drunk and laid. Eponine, Jack, Elizabeth and Neoma made their ways to the shops to look for wedding and baby clothes.  
  
"Jack it is so expensive! I don't deserve it." Eponine wore a lace and satin dress. A wedding dress fit for a queen. The veil went past the end of the dress for 5 feet.  
  
"Non sense you do deserve it," He smiled, she looked gorgeous. He turned to the lady who was helping them. "These women can have anything that they want, it doesn't matter how much it costs. Once their done have them sent to Swann Manor. I will be back to pay."  
  
Eponine turned from looking in the mirror to him. "You are leaving?"  
  
"Have to luv. Have to get supplies to last us till Tortuga." Eponine looked down in disappointment. He went over to her and put his finger under her chin and lifted. "You may get anything you want. It will be your wedding present."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, and she smiled and whispered in his ear. "I love you." He smiled and left.  
  
Hours later Eponine, Elizabeth and Neoma made their way back to the Manor.  
  
"Why did you make me get so much? Jack will be very surprised when he goes and pay for it."  
  
"Because you didn't have any other dresses except the one I gave you. You had no underclothing corset or anything and you can not live with one dress and wear men's clothing."  
  
Eponine sat down in the small living room while Elizabeth nursed. "I don't mind wearing men's clothing. And in fact I rather not wear a corset. Their horrible things that I can't breath in."  
  
"Don't blame me for them becoming popular. Your country is the one that came up with them."  
  
Eponine sighed. "What are you going to do after we leave?" Eponine quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well I have Neoma to look after. Raising a noble girl is a huge job. I have new servants to help me and I also have to find a new husband."  
  
"What?!" Eponine said quickly standing up. "I am a noble woman Eponine. I know it sounds awful but I wont be able to keep the manor for long without money."  
  
"I know Jack will help out."  
  
"I already talked to him. He can't support me forever. And it's not like I will forget Will. I loved Will and I will always love Will. But Neoma needs a father and I already had an offer from Comador Norrington. We once were going to be married, if I hadn't fallen in love with Will, we would be married now."  
  
"But Will just barrelly died."  
  
"I know but it's time for me to get over him."  
  
"I know she told me."  
  
"Jack how could you have not told me?"  
  
"She just barely did on the ship. And she told me she wanted to tell you." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know that this is going to be the best for both of them."  
  
Eponine went to retaliate but Jack put a finger to her lips. "Please..." he thought of a way to change the subject. "I'm glad you got what you needed in the shops."  
  
Eponine laughed. "Nice way in changing the subject Jack. Elizabeth made me get...other things besides dresses."  
  
She brushed her lips on his and looked up at his face while he smiled. "what kind of things?"  
  
"You'll see." He pulled her into him.  
  
The sun was setting on the shore. Eponine had never looked so gorgeous as she walked down the aisle with his men surrounding them and Elizabeth holding her train. The white dress enhanced her tan skin and her black hair had been pulled up. Jack had given her a crown to wear from the treasure from Chaz 'ex. Even a queen would be jealous of her.  
  
As she reached Jack she turned and smiled, nothing like before, this time all her heart was behind it and Jack's heart melted inside him. Eponine pulled the veil behind her and took her flowers from Elizabeth. The priest held the bible in his hand but did not read from it.  
  
"Love is kind and caring. It never will betray you if you do not take it for granted. It may not always be easy to keep it at its fullest but if you work on it, it will always be there and it will find away to help." He looked around to the people there. "if there is anyone here that objects to these people uniting by marriage let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
A pause and then he continued. "Please exchange your wedding vows."  
  
Jack looked into Eponine's eyes and couldn't get out of them. "I never thought that I could love just one woman in my life, but since I have found you I haven't thought of another and could never. I am in love with you my Eponine. And I will take care of you with all my heart."  
  
Eponine smiled and began her vows. "You have saved my life and I owe you everything. I will always take care of you, make our home where ever you go. I love you and I my heart belongs to you."  
  
They both squose each others hands and looked at the priest. "Captain Jack Sparrow do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And Eponine Maria Jane Zalaya do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power vested in me by the Catholic Roman church I pronounce you man and Wife." 


	24. The Day After

Chapter 24, The day after.  
  
"I can't believe were married." Eponine laid with the afternoon sun in her eyes admiring her new wedding ring as Jack laid on top of her. They had spent the night in the Swann manor and had hoped they didn't wake up anyone during the night. Elizabeth around eleven telling them breakfast was ready but they never went.  
  
Jack sighed. "I'm sorry we wont be able to have a house."  
  
"Jack our home is the Black Pearl if we still have her then we do have one." He came up and kissed her. "Anyway, I knew we wouldn't have a regular life when I said yes to you. But one thing is for certain we certainly are going to be filthy rich!"  
  
She smiled and took the crown she wore at her wedding off the nightstand table and put it on his head. "Aye and with that she will have every luxury that she wants. And hey maybe we can get a house in Tortuga."  
  
Eponine smiled. "I only want what you want."  
  
"Jack! Eponine!" Elizabeth was outside the door banging and yelling. "It's time to get up! You have to leave soon or you wont catch the tide."  
  
Jack shot up. "She's right." He said softly Eponine just smiled at him struggling to put his pants on. "Thanks Liz!" he yelled at the door. And she seamed to leave because the banging stopped.  
  
They said their good byes to Elizabeth and Neoma. Jack paid Elizabeth's servants a good some of money to keep working for a year until Elizabeth could get back on her feet, alone.  
  
They walked along the shore looking at his men load the three ships. Each getting ready to leave for diffent destinations. One was going back to Chaz 'ex to make sure that the treasure they still had not taken was safe. The other off to China to trade, and the Black Pearl was off to adventure new islands.  
  
It would be an hour longer before they would be off and Jack wanted to go buy Eponine another dress.  
  
"Jack I really do not need one." She agrued. "Elizabeth made quite sure I had enough clean dresses until another port to clean them."  
  
"Fine will go have a drink!"  
  
"That's more like it." He took a hold of her tiny lacy, gloved hands and walked into the town like a regular wealthy couple. All though Jack looked acward trying to stand up straight, with his swaying sea legs underneath him.  
  
They sat in a mellow tavern the night's occupants had gone, and the new arrivals trying not to sleep as they guzzled down their drinks.  
  
They sat for a while, sipping their teas, Jack had spiked his. And as they left he seamed more topsy, turvy. They reached the harbor the ships were ready for departure and Jack helped Eponine onto the ship. But Eponine stopped she heard her name being yelled. A woman was running down the boarded walk to them.  
  
Eponine stepped down from that angle she could see, it was Elizabeth. "Eponine," She said out of breath. "You forgot this in the room."  
  
She held out a small golden right with small ridges in it. Eponine blushed a little bit and took it quickly. "Thank you."  
  
"I thought you might want it."  
  
Eponine smiled and gave Elizabeth a huge. "Take care, Elizabeth."  
  
From behind both women came a man out of the water he looked like he had drowned, and starved. But he was alive, from out of the corner of Jacks eye he saw the man and started to run towards him to knock him back into the water. But to late both women had been shot.  
  
He knocked the man unconscious and ran to both women that he loved so dearly. He grabbed one in each arm and tears started to come. He didn't care if his men saw him. As any sign of life left them Jack screamed and his men saw that even the strongest of men can be sincere.

Author's Note

Don't worry its not done yet...i can't end it like that. But you'll have to wait for the next one...:D


	25. Out to Sea!

Chapter 25, Out to sea!  
  
Jack woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the barely lit room. Eponine's sleeping body right next to him. "It was a dream." He took a deep breath and repeated. "It was a dream."  
  
He lay back down on his side and put an arm around his wife. Thinking that only a few months ago he wasn't going to touch her because of her purity. Now she had gone through so much but she still meant so much to him.  
  
The memory of the dream flashed through his head. What would I do without Eponine? I couldn't ever live with myself if she died. Or Elizabeth. The morning seamed to slip by, and Eponine woke with Jack smiling at her with the sun in his eyes.  
  
"Good morning," Eponine said with a smile at how weird it was to realize that they were now married.  
  
"It's more like afternoon love."  
  
Eponine smiled and looked around the room a burst of tear dropped shapes, colored like the rainbow engulfed the walls. She looked around for the source of the color and noticed it came from her left ring finger. "I can't believe were married."  
  
She said as Jack laid on top of her. His eyes widened. "I know! It's amazing! One thing for sure if I was going to be married, I'm glad its you." He smiled and came and kissed her. Their still naked bodies getting hot.  
  
"Jack isn't it a little early to do this?"  
  
"It can never be to early."  
  
He went back to kissing Eponine, "Jack! Eponine!" Elizabeth was outside the door banging and yelling. "It's time to get up! You have to leave soon or you wont catch the tide."  
  
Jack shot up scared, that was the exact thing she had said in his dream. "Yeah! Thanks Liz!" Eponine just smiled at him struggling to put his pants on.  
  
Elizabeth insisted that she come to the harbor to say goodbye, after Jack paid the servants, They walked along the shore looking at his men load the three ships. As they reached it Will came over to say goodbye to Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't help with my son. So I will help..."  
  
Elizabeth interrupted him. "Will don't punish yourself for it. I know that you didn't want it to happen and so I don't blame you. If I was supposed to die then I would have. I believe everything has its purpose."  
  
She smiled and he held out his hand for hers, she gave it welcoming and he kissed it. "Well I hope you have a wonderful life Liz, take care of my grandchild and I will be back to visit."  
  
"Good bye Will." He turned and got on his own ship. Jack hugged Elizabeth tightly. "Take care Liz. And if you do decide to get married wait for a year so me and Eponine can be there."  
  
"I'll try Jack." She smiled. "But I can't make any promises. Have a safe journey and god speed."  
  
Elizabeth turned to Eponine. "I never thought Jack would be married. But I believe you are the one for him. Take care of him and yourself."  
  
"I will." They hugged. "You take care too."  
  
Elizabeth went to leave but a man out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. He looked like he had been drowned, and starved. But he was alive, from out of the corner of Jacks eye he saw the man and ran towards him.  
  
The man pulled out two guns, Jack knocked him down before he could get any of them fired. Men from the ship came running. Jack grabbed the guns and let him get up.  
  
The man stood straight up with clothes soaked in blood and water his eyes glaring at Elizabeth and Eponine. Jack saw him and only thought of the lives he was now protecting and shot. The man's body fell hard to the harbor deck.  
  
Eponine walked over to Jack and sunk in his shoulder crying. Elizabeth looked wide eyed from the man to Jack. "You need to leave now."  
  
Jack shook his head. "I can't leave you to take the blame for this."  
  
"Jack they wont hurt a woman for self defense. But since you are already wanted and they are just looking for an opportunity to get you. I think this is the time that you run. Go out to sea and try not to come back."  
  
"I have to take care of you."  
  
"I will be fine." Elizabeth smiled and Jack nodded. He helped Eponine up on deck and went right to the wheel, as Eponine staid looking at the man's dead body.  
  
That was the last time Elizabeth Turner Norington saw her protector, the infamous Jack Sparrow and his wife Eponine. The last thing she saw of the Black Pearl was its black sails moving over the horizon, out to sea for its many future adventures.  
  
The End. 


End file.
